Love Travels Far
by Crazy Narnia Fangirl
Summary: A fan from the year 2013 gets the chance of a life time when she goes to Narnia. While there she befriends the Kings and Queens of Old and goes on an adventure with them to help the Prince reclaim his throne. With help from their majesties can she find her courage and bravery to help Narnia? How will the Prince react when he sets his eyes on her? Read and find out. Caspian/OC
1. The prince escapes

**Welcome to my fan fiction. Yes, this a Caspian/OC fan fiction; I thought there are not enough fan fictions about Caspian/OC and had to do something about it. This fan fiction is based off of my day dreams, which I make sure; do not stray from my mind. I put a lot of work into this so please be nice. I am a very good writer so writing comes somewhat easy to me. Please, enjoy my fan fiction and be sure to write reviews. Please forgive me if I make any mistakes. No flames please.**

**Disclaimer: I am not the amazing genius/writer C.S. Lewis, so no I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia. If I did Caspian would be mine (All mine! Evil laughs while rubbing hands together) and the Pevenises would have stayed in Narnia after 'Prince Caspian'. Maybe. **

**Chapter 1. The prince escapes.**

* * *

In the night sky the stars Tarva, the Lord of Victory and Alambil, the Lady of Peace have come together. In the nearby castle screams of labor is heard: Lady Prunaprismia is giving birth.

"Towels." Says the midwife at the Lady's feet.

Lady Prunaprismia gives one final push resulting in a baby's cry being heard. The Lady opens her arms wanting to hold her baby: she smiles at her baby.

Somewhere else in the castle a man walks into a room where there is another man leaning against the window looking at the sky.

"Lord Miraz you have a son."

Lord Miraz gave out a sigh of relief.

"The heavens have blessed us. You know your orders… General Glozelle." Turning his head a bit.

"Yes m'lord." At this Lord Miraz turns his head back to the skies and the general walks out of the room.

A figure draped in black walks in the halls. The figure opens the door that holds the prince, which is sound asleep. The figure pulls back the curtains and put his hand over the sleeping prince's mouth awakening him. Once the prince realizes who it is he calmed down.

"Five more minutes." Says the prince patting the professor's hand and turning to the side, thinking his professor has awakened him for their nightly stargazing.

"You won't be watching the stars tonight, my prince. Come. We must hurry." Pulling the prince out of bed towards the wardrobe.

"Professor what is going on?" The prince said rather nervous.

"Your aunt has given birth: to a son." Said the professor opening the wardrobe's door to secret door in the back. The prince's eyes widened at what his professor said.

"Come." The professor said when he heard noise coming from the outside the door. The prince hurried in closing the wardrobe's doors not all the way: this way he could see what was going to happen.

General Glozelle and several other guards came in holding crossbows; circling the bed. The general gave a silent signal telling his troops to start shooting at the bed. The prince's hawk started making noise once the shooting started and ended. Only once they finished shooting did they realize the bed had no one in it. General Glozelle was displeased with this. He turned his attention to the wardrobe; he reloaded his crossbow and opened the doors: nothing.

"Search the castle." He commanded his men.

The professor led the way to the armory. The prince checked behind him to see if they were being followed, no one. The prince hurryingly got his brigandine, sword, and the professor puts a cloak on his back. Once on his horse, Destrier, the professor says, "You must make way for the woods."

"The woods."

"Yes, they will not follow you there."

"It has taken me many years to find this." He says handing him something wrapped in cloth. The prince takes it putting on his right side.

"Do not use it except at your greatest need."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I dearly hope so my prince. There is so much more I meant to tell you. Everything you know is about to change."

"Close the drawbridge" a guard shouts out in the courtyard.

"Now go." He says patting the horse and watching as the prince hurries away with worry.

As soon as the prince gets out of the stables guards shout, "Halt! Halt!"

The prince merrily took one the guards spears and throws it into a pit of fire outside the gate. The prince hears fireworks going off and stops Destrier.

"A son! A son! Lady Prunaprismia has this night given Lord Miraz a son!" The prince notices guards rushing towards him and he urges his horse forward.

The prince is being cashed after the guards in a vast open field. He enters the woods with ease; the General enters with ease too but the guards of the other hand stop a few feet away for it.

"Which of you superstitious old women wants to spend the night in a cell?" States the general looking around worryingly.

At this the other guards enter the woods. The chase keeps going. The prince gets to a river, Beruna: upon entering the water Destrier starts having trouble swimming in the cold water. About halfway through the water the guards emerge from the woods. The guards how ever do not have as much luck as the prince seeing as a few guards fell off their horses and into the cold water.

The prince looked behind him to see if he was still being chased. When he turned around he had but a second before his forehead connected with a low tree branch making him fall off of Destrier. The prince's foot was still in the sturrp which meant he was being dragged on the forest floor by his horse.

Groaning in frustration and hurt he finally got his foot from the sturrp; Destrier trotted out of sight. After waiting a minute to catch his breath he sat up looking around. He turned his head at the sound of a door opening; frightened at the sight.

"He's seen us." One of the dwarfs said the prince turned to look at his sword, when one of the dwarfs starts advancing towards him with his smaller sword out, causing the prince to move towards his own sword.

The dwarf notices something on the ground; a horn. The dwarf attention went towards the area where the sound of neighing was heard; the dwarf looked once more at the other dwarf and said, "Take care of him." While moving towards the guards.

The other dwarf advanced toward the prince and in reply the prince dived toward the horn. Causing the dwarf to yell, "No!"

It was too late seeing as the prince had blown the horn signaling certain people back to Narnia and Narnians that something was going to happen.

Once at the prince the dwarf knocking him out with the hilt of his sword.

* * *

**England**

A man in his car honked his horn at a young girl, Lucy, trying to cross to street,

"Mind yourself, love!"

"I'm sorry"

"Watch where you're going." Meanwhile at a news stand an older girl is reading a newspaper. A young boy comes up next to her obviously nervous to talk to her.

"You go to Saint Finbar's?"

"That's right." With a slight smile her face.

"I go to Hendon House. Across the road. I've seen you… sitting by yourself." At this her smile left.

"Yes, well, I prefer to be left alone." "Please leave me alone." She thought.

"Me too." The girl gave an inward sigh. "What's your name?" Said the boy not getting the hint she didn't want to talk to him.

"Phyllis."

"Susan!" Said Lucy running to her sister. "You better come quickly."

Susan gave one last look at the boy and set her paper down, grabbing her things. She and her sister ran across the road carefully to the railroad station. What they didn't notice was a beautiful lion statue seated a few yards away.

Once arriving in the station they saw a crowd yelling, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Upon looking into the area where the fighting was happening a blonde boy, Peter, along with other boys where in a flight. Once Peter set his eyes on his sister Susan she gave him a disgusted look. Lucy was pushed aside and looked to see who it was,

"Edmund." She cried out for her older brother.

Once in the 'arena' Edmund jumped onto a boy causing them to fall over. Peter was pushes near the train tracks, the boy who tackled him forced his head down and another boy kicked him in the gut. Whistling was being made from some nearby guards: causing the fight to stop and crowd to flee which included Susan and Lucy.

"Act your age." Said a guard to Peter. "If I did you'd be in for a shocker." He thought.

"You're welcome." Said Edmund sitting down.

"I had it sorted." Peter said getting up from his seat.

"What happened this time?" Susan asked.

"He bumped me."

"So you hit him." Asked Lucy worryingly

"No, after he bumped me they tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him."

"Really? Is it that hard just to walk away?" Snorted Susan.

"I shouldn't have to. Don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?"

"We are kids." Said Edmund.

"Well, I wasn't always." Peter said sitting next to Edmund and Lucy. "It's been a year. How long does he expect us to wait?"

"I think it's time we accept that we live here now." Susan stated. "It's no use pretending any different."

"Oh, no." There he was the boy from the news stand. "Pretend you're talking to me"

"We are talking to you." Edmund snorted.

"Ow!" Said Lucy rather loud.

"Quiet, Lu."

"Something pinched me!" Lucy replied.

"Hey! Stop pulling." Peter yelled standing up.

"I'm not touching you." Edmund replied

"Would all of you just…" At this the train passed by quickly and both Edmund and Susan stood up with the others. "What is this?" Susan said looking around, "The other people don't even notice what is going on." Thought Susan.

"It feels like magic." Lucy said happily.

"Quick everyone hands." Susan commanded.

"I'm not holding your hand!" Edmund told/yelled Peter.

"Just…" Peter said grabbing his hand.

The Pevenises watched as the walls of the station started ripping away like paper this also happened to the paper on the walls; Lucy's hat had fallen off from the winds. Then the train was gone, out of sight.

The Pevenises walked out of the cave and into the light finally letting go of each other's hands. Lucy turned her attention towards her siblings and they did the same. Lucy and Susan shared a smile; giggling as they ran towards the water.

"Shame you're not as quick as me, Ed!" Peter yelled playfully running after his sisters.

"Last one in's a rotten egg."

"Watch out."

"Here it comes."

"Wait a minute."

"Come on, Susan. Hurry up!"

"Come on, it's lovely." The Pevenises shouted out these things and more as they played in the water.

"Edmund. Ed? Ed!" Shouted Susan trying to get her brother's attention that was somewhere else.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"Where do you suppose we are?"

"Well, where do you think?"

"Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." At this they all looked at what Edmund was looking at. Until Lucy noticed someone on the beach.

"Who's that?" Lucy said making the others look at the figure on the beach that was looking at the ruins too. "Is that a girl?"

* * *

**Here is it. The first chapter to my fan fiction. It took me hours to do this and my hands really hurt. If you like please review and tell your friends about it too and tell them to review. Thank you.**

**Love, **

**Crazy Narnian Fangirl**


	2. Meeting the Pevensies

**Hello! I wasn't going to update so soon but I figured since the first chapter is full of things people already know I should put up this chapter. Thank you to the people who have reviewed, it means a lot. I kind of what to get this off my chest so here it goes; when I first watched Prince Caspian I didn't think Caspian was handsome (in fact I thought he was kind of ugly *gasp*) I know how could I not think he was handsome but in my defense I was younger. It wasn't until about a year ago when I liked him as much as I do now and when I did fall for him it was because of his almost black eyes. So yeah, I love Caspian because of his eyes. Anyway here is the next chapter, please review and no flames but constructive criticism is welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I am not the amazing genius/writer C.S. Lewis, so no I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia.**

**Chapter 2. Meeting the Pevensies.**

* * *

I don't really know how it happened it just sort of happened. One second I was in my room and the next I was in a cave with the Pevensies a few yards away. When I saw them I froze up like a deer in the headlights, I was hoping they didn't notice me which they didn't and I was rather happy when they left the cave. I smiled when I realized I was in Narnia.

"Thank you, Aslan." I said out loud.

_"You're welcome, my treasured one."_ At this I looked around and saw no Lion then I realized Aslan reply to me in my head; my smile grow even bigger._ "Go to the others and introduce yourself. Remember do not tell them of the future. I shall be with you, my treasured one." _

"I know, Aslan." At this I started walking out of the cave and into the sunlight, shielding my eyes in the process, and I also took off my sandals so my bare feet could feel the beautiful Narnian sand. My smile stayed on my face because of my happiness while my heart raced in my chest. Once I was near the others I looked up at the ruins along with them.

Then I heard Lucy say, "Who's that?"_ "Well, now they noticed me."_ "Is that a girl?" _"No, Lucy I am creature of the deep that rarely comes out its cave, aka my room."_ I thought to myself.

"Come on, let's go meet her. Maybe she can tell us what the ruins are." Peter said. _"Fat chance."_ It wasn't until they got to me when I gave them my attention. Lucy was the first to introduce herself.

"Hello, there. I'm Lucy Pevensies and these are my siblings Peter, Susan, and Edmund." She said gesturing to them as she spoke.

"Hello, I'm Lydia." _"Wow, their eyes hold more wisdom than in the movies; that might be because they are the real things and not actors."_

"Lydia that's a pretty name." Lucy said.

"Thank you, Lucy. Your name is pretty too."

"May I ask, are you from Narnia? Because you don't look it." Motioning to my clothes (high-low helm line skirt and a tank top).

"No, I'm from America from the year 2013 to be exact." _"That must be a shocker for them."_ It was, seeing as their eyes grow wide when I said that.

"The year 2013 but that's impossible, when we left it was 1941." _"Really, Susan. Really."_

"Nothings impossible, Susan." At this she looked talk aback.

"So you're from the year 2013." Said Edmund making sure I wasn't crazy, which I am.

"Yep. But I am might be from a from a different world then you four."

"How so?" Peter said.

"Well…" _"This is going too hard to explain."_ "In MY world there is a seven book series called The Chronicles of Narnia, it's about what happens here."

"I'm guessing you read this book series then." Peter somewhat asked.

"Yep, and watched the movies too. There are three movies by the way."

"Is there a difference between the books and movies?" Susan asked.

"The movies are a bit off from the books and universe wise we are in the movie not the books."

"Do the books and movies have titles?"

"Yep the second book and first movie is called _The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe_. The first book is called _The Magician's Nephew_. That's all I can stay about the books and movies."

"Why?"

"If I say anything about the future something bad could happen."

"Oh, like what?"

"I don't know."

"Well then you better not tell us what is going to happen." Peter stated with a grin on his face. _"I will wipe that grin right off your face Mr."_

"I wasn't planning on it. Magnificent King." I said crossing my arms with a grin coming on to my face which made his grin grow wider.

"So you know what those are?" Edmund asked motioning to the ruins.

"Yep, but you know the rule: I can't say anything." _"It made sad to know that those ruins where once the most beautiful castle in all the world. The Telmarines are worse than the White Witch_ _Yes, the White Witch was evil but she never destroyed a beautiful castle then again all she wanted was to control the Narnians. At least Prince Caspian is different."_

"I say we go wonder around up there. It could give us some clues." Edmund said breaking me away from my thoughts.

"That's a good idea Ed; since Lydia can't tell us about the ruins." Peter stated. "Come on, there must be a way up." With that we started walking to a staircase yards away. Peter was ahead of us, Lucy was next to me and Susan was behind us followed by Edmund.

"I like you, Lydia. You seem very interesting and if you want to you can call us by our nickname" Lucy said with a big smile on her face.

"Thank you, Lu. And you seem very interesting too. Don't tell the others but you're my favorite." I said with a big smile too. With that her smile grew even wider.

"I heard that!" Ed stated from behind us. I could feel the start of a beautiful/crazy friendship between us.

"Good!" I reply. Lu and Su smiled at this and Peter turned his head to show he was smiling too. Once we got to the top Peter reached for two apples at the apple tree nearby and rubbed them against his shirt.

"Lu. Lydia." He said throwing the apples our way.

"Thanks."

"Yes! I caught it. Thank you by the way." I said in happiness causing the others to smile and Lu to giggle. Lucy and I took a bite of our apples _"This apple is better than the ones back home. It must be because it's a Narnian apple, figures."_

"Does anyone still have their sandwiches?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I left mine in my bag. And I left my bag in the train station. And I left the train station in England." Peter said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Once we got closer to an nearby area Peter and Edmund went up some nearby stairs, Susan stayed on the ground, and Lucy and I went to what looked to be a balcony.

"I wonder who lived here." Lucy said turning her head. Susan started walking towards us until she felt something at her feet. She reached down to pick up.

"I think we did." Susan said examining the gold chess piece causing everyone to walk towards her.

"Hey, that's mine. From my chess set." Edmund stated

"Which chess set?" Peter wondered

"I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, now did I?" As Ed said this Susan handed him the piece. Something drew Lucy's attention to an area yards away.

"It can't be." With this she started towards the area with Peter, myself and the others in tow.

"What is it?" Peter asked when they got to the dais while I stayed down at the base of it.

"Don't you see?"

"What?"

"Imagine walls." She said placing her sibling into their spots "And columns, there." Pointing to what would be a column "And a glass roof." Bringing her hand up to the sky. It took a minute to realize.

"Cair Paravel." Peter sad in a very sad way that made my heart ache for them. Peter looked at me and I nodded in reply. I looked away and took a bite of my apple.

* * *

**Telmarine Castle**

Lady Prunaprismia turned the corner and a smile came on her face when she saw her husband holding their son on the balcony. She walked forward and set the baby blanket down on a nearby chair. Once she got to her husband she kissed his shoulder somewhat startling him, he looked back and saw his wife.

"Showing your son the kingdom?" With this he chuckled.

"Just getting some air. But you're right he should see it. If he's to rule it someday." As he said this he moved his child to the other side of his arms.

"Where is Caspian? I thought he would be here." Before he could answer the general and his men came into the court-yard: drawing their attention. General Glozelle looked up to Miraz. Miraz notice they had another horse with a body wrapped in a cape. He gave his wife their baby and said,

"I think we will see him soon enough." With that he left to the stables, leaving his wife with a curious look on her face. When he got to the stables he started for the horse holding the body, which happened to be Caspian's horse. But right when he was a few feet away General Glozelle stopped him.

"Wait! Wait, my Lord. It's not what you think."

"Then what is it?"

"We're not exactly sure." At this he signaled the solider near the horse to lift up the cape. Upon doing so Miraz stepped back and gasped,

"Impossible."

* * *

**In the council room of the castle**

"I warned this council when it put its trust in Lord Miraz... there would be consequences."

"No. We can't accuse the Lord Protector without proof."

"How long are going to hide behind that excuse? Until every chair in this chamber is empty?" Once this was said the council room doors opened revealing Miraz.

"Lords of the council, my apologies for being late. I wasn't aware we were in session." He said sitting in his seat.

"No doubt you were otherwise occupied." Lord Sopespian said.

"My lord?"

"Ever since the death of Caspian the ninth, you've behaved as if you were king." Another lord said.

"My deepest condolences, Lord Miraz. Imagine, losing your nephew, the rightful heir to the throne, on the very night your wife has blessed you with a son." Said Lord Sopespian

"Thank you, Lord Sopespian. Your compassion is a boon in this troubled time." He said with sarcasm.

"I trust you can tell us how such a tragedy could have occurred." When he said this General Glozelle came into the room, silently telling Miraz he was ready. Miraz stood up from his seat.

"That is the most disturbing news of all." He said walking towards the throne. "Our beloved Caspian was abducted... by Narnians." When he said this everyone in the council room started muttering.

"You go too far, Miraz. You expect us to stand by while you blame such a blatant crime on fairy tales?" Miraz raised his arms signaling the general to bring the dwarf in: causing some lord to stand up and many to gasp.

"We forget, my lords, Narnia was once a savage land. Fierce creatures roamed free. Much of our forefathers' blood was shed to exterminate this vermin." He said pointing to the dwarf. "Or so we thought. But while we've been bickering amongst ourselves... they've been breeding like cockroaches under a rock! Growing stronger. Watching us. Waiting to strike!" At the last part he slapped the dwarf hard across the face.

"And you wonder why we don't like you" Said the dwarf (I love you for saying that Trumpkin).

"Well, I intend to strike back. Even if I have to cut down the entire forest, I assure you I will find Prince Caspian and finish what our ancestors began."

* * *

**Back at the ruins**

Edmund started walking towards a large rock on the ground.

"Catapults." He stated making everyone stop in their tracks. (I love the face Lucy makes when he says this by the way)

"What?" Peter asked.

"This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked." He stated standing up. P

eter looked around and noticed something familiar and walked towards it. Picking up a tree branch that was in the way. He and Edmund pushed the stone statue out of the way. The queens and I walked towards them in the process. Peter starting tiring at the fragile door with a pocket knife.

Once the door was opened he started tiring at his shirt with the knife and picking up a twig to tie the ripped piece around: causing the others to make a curious look on their face, but I on the other hand had my hand over my mouth so they couldn't see my grin and to hind my giggling.

"Don't suppose you have any matches, do you?" He said handing the knife back to his brother.

"No, but... would this help?" He said taking out his torch from his bag with a big grin on his face at this I uncovered my mouth and had a giggle fit.

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner." He said making Ed making me to laugh even more and the queens to start grinning. "You!" He said pointing to me, "You could have said thing."

"Hey! You know I can't, but if I could I still wouldn't" I stated between laughs causing Ed to chuckle and the queen's grins to grow bigger; Peter just rolled his eyes in reply, throwing the twig to the side.

Ed went in first, Peter being the gentle man he is held out his arm telling the queens and myself to go in first. Susan went in first followed Lucy and myself leaving Peter in the back. Ed led the way down the staircase, once we got to where there was sunlight he turned off the torch. Lucy and I stopped to look down at the beautiful treasure

_"So much gold."_ I thought to myself. Lucy and I turned to caught up with the others. Once at ground level Peter pushed an iron gate forward to let us in.

"I can't believe. It's all still here." He said once he stepped in the area. _"Well believe it buddy."_ I thought. Lu gasped and ran to her chest: Su and Ed went to theirs also, while Peter and myself looked at nearby things. As the others lifted their chests Peter picked up a plate-like-thing with a Lion on it and dusted it off with his hand.

"I was so tall." Lu said holding up a yellow dress that was too big for her small figure.

"Well, you were older than." Su said; she held her bow and arrows in her hand. Lu in reply smiled and put her too big dress away.

"As opposed to hundreds of years later... when you're younger." Ed said with a helmet too big for him on his head. Peter smiled and blew on the plate-thing. He looked up to the chest across from him: setting the plate-thing down he walked forward.

"What is it?" Lucy asked Susan drawing Peter's attention.

"My horn. I must've left it on my saddle the day we went back." Su replied with sadness; Peter looked back at the chest in front of him.

Everyone's attention went to him as he lifted up his chest (I don't know about you, but I feel as he does this he also bows to the statue), his looked in and pick up his magnificent sword, Rhindon. As he did this he turned around and drew to from its sheath. It looked as good as new. He examined it for a second until he said what was written on its side.

"When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death."

"When he shakes his mane... we shall have spring again." Lucy said sadly

"Everyone we knew... Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers... they're all gone." She said with tears in her eyes; it made my heart ache seeing her like this. We all looked down at this.

"I think it's time we found out what's going on." Peter said looking at his younger sister. She nodded in reply. It was quiet until I spoke up,

"Peter, may I." I said gesturing to his sword.

"Of course." He said as held his sword out for me. I took it from him: it felt heavy but a good/brave heavy. Everyone's eyes were on me as I looked at it amazed at its beauty.

"It's beautiful." I stated. Now Peter must have thought of something because he turned and dug in his chest in search of something. When he turned back around he had a dagger that looked much like Lu's but longer (Prince Caspian dagger long).

"Seeing as you have no weapons, you can use this. It will keep you safe."

"Thanks." I reply taking the dagger from him and handing his sword back. "It looks much like Lu's but longer."

"Yes, well, that's because I liked Lu's so much I decided to have one of my own made, longer of course."

"You, don't happen to have a belt for it do you? Because if not I am NOT going to hold on to it."

"Yes, I have a belt for it." He grinned turning back around to the chest and then back then to me with a belt.

"Thanks." I said taking the belt from him.

"No problem."

"We should change before we go wandering around." Susan stated.

"Good idea." Peter said. "Ed and I will take our stuff and get out of here so you ladies can change."

"I think I have a dress that will fit you, Lydia." Su told me.

"Well good, because if Narnians see me like this they'd be in for a shocker." I said chuckling which caused the other to chuckle too. Peter and Ed went turned back to their chests as I walked towards Susan and Lu.

"I think we should braid each other's hair while they get there things together." I said gesturing to the kings.

"Good idea."

"I call braiding Lydia's hair!" Lucy stated. I smiled and said,

"Well good, because I wanted to you. No offence, Susan."

"Non-taken. I can always braid Lu's hair. Do you want to braid my hair?"

"No, thank you. I'm afraid it won't come out as it is in the movie."

"That's understandable."

"Lydia, do you mind kneeling so I can braid your hair." Lucy wondered.

"Not at all." I knelt on the cold, rocky ground as Lucy got behind me and started braiding my hair, Susan did the same but for Lu - who didn't have to kneel, lucky -. Once Lu and Susan were done I stood up, my knees ached as I did; I rubbed them to stop the pain.

"Ow."

"I'm sorry. If I was tall enough I could braid your hair without you having to kneel." Lucy said in a somewhat sad tone.

"It's ok, Lu. Besides it comes with the height." The kings finally closed they chest, bags full of their essentials and clothes in their hands.

"What took you so long?" I wondered out loud.

"What took us so long was the fact he had to get our armor and our clothes."

"Oh. Well never mind then. Drama king." This caused Ed to chuckle and grin and Peter to turn and give him a shut up face. Susan and Lu gave a small chuckle and grin too.

"I am not a drama king." He stated turning back to me.

"Whatever you say." Pete rolled just his eyes in reply.

"If you ladies need us we will be outside getting ready."

"While you're up there you sure get some apples and water." I stated.

"I planned on it." He replied. With that he and Ed left leaving us ladies to get ready.

"Let me braid Su's hair and then we can start getting dressed." Lucy said to me.

"Okay. While you do that I will look for some dresses for us. If you don't mind."

"Of course not." Su replied. With that I went to Lucy's chest and brought out the yellow dress that too big for her and put it against by body. I turned to show the others

"What do you think." I asked.

"You might be able to fit into that, but it's not exactly an adventuring dress."

"I thought as much besides I just wanted to see how it looks." Lucy nodded in reply meaning she understood. I turned back to put away the dress and dug for her red dress. By the time I got it out Lu was done braiding her sister's hair.

"Wow. That was fast."

"Years of practice." She said walking towards her chest; Susan did the same. "You picked a pretty dress, thank you. I'm guessing I wore this in the movie."

"You said it not me. And you're welcome, Lu." Lu smiled in reply. Susan dug in to her chest and found her purple dress and a dress very similar to hers.

"Which one." She asked me.

"As much as I like purple, I am going to have to say the green one."

"I'm guessing I wore the purple dress in the movie too."

"You said it not me, sista." Lucy and Susan grinned and chuckled at this.

"Have you worn a corset before?"

"My prom dress had a corset, but I don't think that counts."

"Probably not." She grinned at her statement. "Why don't I help you into yours first, since Lu and I can get into ours easily."

"That's find by me." With that she picked up the dress.

"Okay, it's probably a good idea you hold on the chest because I could hurt." At these words flinched and said,

"That's what I was afraid of. Can you two close your eyes so I put into the dress."

"Of course." She said handing me the dress and closing her eyes along with Lucy. Once I stripped out of my clothes and put the dress on I said,

"Okay, you two can look now." With that they opened their eyes Susan motioned for me to get in front of the chest: I did. As she tied the dress it hurt so I said that.

"Ow, that hurt."

"Drama queen."

"I am not a queen, I'm a lady."

"There finished." She said a few seconds later; the dress it's self-fit as if it was made for me and it was super comfy and movable.

"So, how do I look?" I questioned with a big smile on my face.

"You very beautiful, Lydia." Lu stated making me smile even more.

"Indeed you do, Lydia. The green complements your eyes and skin tone." Susan said making my smile grow even bigger.

"Thank you. I feel very beautiful in this dress." I said laughing while spinning the skirt of the dress around in my hands.

The dress looked very much like Susan's dress but it was dark forest green with an ivory underdress, and a blue morning glory flower print on the front instead of a narcissus. Around my neck was my silver cross necklace.

On my hands where my silver clover ring on my left pointer and a gold claddagh ring on my left ring finger and on the other hand was my sliver purity ring. I felt like a princess. _"I wonder what Prince Caspian will think when he sees me in this dress, IF he notices me and not Susan."_ I thought.

"Come on, Lu let's get you into your dress." Susan told her younger sister.

"Okay." Lu reply. Once Lucy was in her dress she helped her older sister into her dress while she did this I put my belt with my dagger on it around my waist. Once the finished they turned back to their chests to get other things from it.

"Here, you can wear the these shoes. They may be able to fit you and trust me they are more comfortable than they look." Susan said handing me a pair of brown leather flats with a strap on the top.

"Thank you." I said putting them on. "And surprisingly they fit me." I said once they were on my feet.

Susan and Lucy put their shoes on too. Susan put on her bow and arrows along with a pouch over her shoulder, Lucy put her dagger and cordial around her waist along with a pouch over her shoulder.

Susan handed me a pouch along with a handkerchief saying, "Here take these just in case you need them."

"Thanks." With that they closed their chests.

"Ready." Susan asked

"Yep." Lucy and I replied at the same time, we laughed at this.

"Okay, well we better get to their majesties so they don't get mad at us."

"I think they are already mad, Su." Lucy stated causing me to laugh and say.

"I think you're right there, Lu." With that Susan led the way back up the stairs out of the treasure room followed by myself and Lu; not without closing the iron gate on the way.

* * *

**Outside the treasure room while the ladies got dressed**

"Ed, what do you think of Lydia?" Peter asked his younger brother

"I think she's okay, she's sarcastic which is good; Lu and Su like her and I can't say I don't. Why do you ask."

"I'm asking because I want your opinion and think I may like her more than you and the our sisters."

"Already Pete? I mean you JUST met her. And do think she may like you too?"

"It happens to people, Ed. And how could she not, seeing as I'm high king of Narnia, a place she must have wished to see, many a time."

"That's your ego talking, Pete."

"Oh shut up, Ed."

* * *

**Back to the girls leaving the treasure chamber**

"We're back and not dead." Lucy exclaimed making me laugh.

"Finally! Seriously what takes girls so long to get dressed." Peter said in annoyed tone.

"Really, Peter? You have two queen sisters and you're asking us how long it took us to get ready."

"She has a point, Pete. That was a stupid question and even I'm not that stupid to ask a question like that." Ed said in a matter-of-fact tone and big grin on his on face causing me to giggle.

"Thank you, Ed."

"Oh, would you too just shut up."

"HEY, be nice to the lady." Lucy said with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, Lydia. I didn't mean it like that. You look beautiful in that dress by the way."

"REALLY! I mean really!" I asked while my cheeks must have turned bright red.

"Yes, really." He replied with a smile on his face; causing Ed to fake gag, Lu and Susan smiled and chuckle while I went into another fit of laughs.

"Really, Ed." Pete asked his younger brother.

"Really, Pete." Ed said with a grin on his face.

"Are you two done here." Susan questioned.

"Yes, we are done." Peter told his younger sister

"Good. Now we can start wandering around."

"I was thinking to the same thing, Su."

"I say we go back the shore and look around." Ed stated.

"Good idea, Ed." With that we headed back to the shore; not without closing the treasure room door and the kings giving us apples for our pouches of course. Once we got to the shore we walked to where I knew stuff was about going to happen.

"What's that over there." Lucy asked pointing to some soldiers in a boat holding the dwarf Trumpkin.

"Oh, no." I said.

* * *

**It seriously though it took me 12 hours to write this chapter; I did not think it would take me that long to write it. Anyway… I only added Peter's interest in Lydia to create more friction between Caspian and Peter. So do you like how I introduced my OC to the Pevensies and their interactions between them, I hope so because it was hard writing those part. So, yeah. Like I said many a time; please review, no flames please but constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Love, **

**Crazy Narnian Fangirl xoxo**


	3. Meeting Trumpkin

**Here is chapter 3. Thank you to my viewers and reviewers, it means a lot. I realize now that I need to edit/proof read it before I save. And sorry about the grammar errors in the other chapters; I didn't proof read them. Anyway here is the next chapter, please review and no flames but constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I am not C.S. Lewis; so no I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia. As much as I tell myself that and I want to so that way I could finish the film series. It's sadly not true.**

**Chapter 3. Meeting Trumpkin.**

* * *

Two Telmarine soldiers floated down the river in a boat; one holding a crossbow and the other rowing the boat.

"He won't stop staring at me." The Telmarine rowing the boat stated looking at the dwarf giving him if-looks-could-kill face.

"So don't look." The other Telmarine stated

"Here's far enough." He said a few seconds later having enough of the dwarfs staring. A scared expression ran across the dwarf's face. The other Telmarine put his crossbow down to help him throw the dwarf into the water. Before they could do this an arrow wised by and hit the side of the boat, they looked to the shore to see a young girl with a bow in her hands and two other girls and two other boys that were drawing their swords run forward.

"Drop him." She yelled.

"Crows and crockery! "The dwarf mumbled into the gag. So the Telmarines dropped him in the water; where else. The two boys ran forward, the Telmarine who couldn't stand the dwarf's staring picked up the crossbow which made the girl let out another arrow into to his chest. The other Telmarine dove into the water not wanting to get hit by an arrow.

* * *

**On the shore**

"Peter, your sword!" I stated.

"Here take it!" He said turned back yanking his belt off and then turned back to dive into the water. I ran forward taking the sword and dusting off the sand and then handed it to Susan.

"Nice shot."

"Thanks." The queens and I stayed on the shore.

About a minute later Pete came out of the water to the shore with the dwarf while Ed dragged the boat behind him. As Pete set the dwarf down the queens and I walked towards them. Lucy walked forward pulling out her dagger and ripping at the ropes around at the dwarf's hands. Once they were cut the dwarf pulled at his gag and stated coughing up water causing Lucy to get back between Susan and myself.

"'Drop him!'" He shouted as he angrily throwed the rope at the ground. "That's the best you can come up with?" The other where seriously confused at this.

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice." Susan said taken a-back at the dwarf's words.

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help. He yelled back pointing to where he was a minute ago.

"Maybe we should have let them." Peter said.

"Why were they trying to kill you, anyway?" Lucy asked with confusion.

"They're Telmarines. That's what they do." He replied with a calmer voice while taking his gag off from around his neck.

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" Ed said surprised.

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?

"It's a bit of a long story." Lucy said with a small chuckle as she said this Susan handed back Peter his sword. The dwarf looked at the exchange.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. You're it? You're the kings and queens of old?" He said in an annoyed tone; not taking notice of me.

"High King Peter, the Magnificent." At this he held out his hand causing the dwarf to take a step back.

"You probably could've left off the last bit." Susan said (I don't get why she said that, do you know why? If so please tell me).

"Probably." The dwarf replied with a chuckle.

"You might be surprised." He said taking Rhindon from its sheath.

"Oh, you don't want to do that, boy."

"Not me. Him." He said gesturing to his younger brother and holding out his sword for the dwarf to take. As the dwarf took it he let it drop to the ground playing helpless. This caused Ed to grin looking at us thinking the duel was going to be easy. WRONG. With Peter's sword he swung at Ed's sword. He turned back around using the hilt of the sword he got Ed in the eye.

"Edmund!" Lucy and I screeched.

"Oh, you all right?" The dwarf asked sarcastically. The dwarf went for another swing but Ed's quick reflexes kicked in and went behind the dwarf striking him on the butt with his sword. Causing Lu and I to giggle and Su to smile. Sword started clashing between the too. The duel stopped once Ed disarmed the dwarf.

"Beards and bedsteads! Maybe that horn worked after all."

"What horn?" Susan questioned.

"Seriously Susan! What other horn do you think?" I said raising my arms in exasperation causing the attention to come my way.

"I didn't know there was a third queen." I dwarf questioned.

"Well that because I'm not a queen and the fact I wasn't here during the Golden Age. I just got here." I replied folding my arms.

"Wait, is you're name Lydia?" I stepped back in surprise and unfolding my arms.

"How do you know my name?"

"Why the stars of course."

"What do you mean 'the stars'?"

"You have a star in the night sky it tells us Narnians all about you." My eyes widened once he said this. I stepped towards Trumpkin and knelt to his level and motioned for him to lean in; which he did.

"Does the star tell of my disorder?" I whispered in his ear. He nodded in reply. "Please, don't tell them," gesturing to the kings and queens that had curious looks on their faces, "I want to tell them when the times right."

"Understandable. One more question. Do you have knowledge of Narnia?"

"Yep."

"So you're the girl from the prophecy."

"What prophecy?" I questioned loudly.

There's a prophecy. "_In dark times a beckon of light with knowledge of Narnia will come forth, bringing Narnia back to its former glory." _He said.

"Oh. That prophecy." I was still confused.

"I'm sorry, but can we get back to the topic at hand?" Peter said rather loudly.

"Of course." Trumpkin said.

"Who has my horn?" Susan questioned.

"Prince Caspian has your horn."

"Who's Prince Caspian?" Ed asked

"He's the Telmarine prince, duh." I said

"Where did you last see him?" Lu asked.

"At the Shuttering Woods."

"I guess that mean we make way for the Shuttering Woods. Using the boat of course." Ed said.

"Good idea, Ed. What is your name by the way?" Lucy asked the dwarf.

"Trumpkin."

"Very nice to meet you Trumpkin." She said with a smile, Trumpkin gave a small smile in reply.

"Come on we don't want to spend all day here do we." Peter said holding out his hand to help me up.

"I don't that's for sure." I said standing up and dusting off the sand from my dress.

"Who's going to row and steer the boat?" Lucy asked.

"I can row and Ed can steer." Peter said.

"Ugh. I hate boats." I said

"Why?" Susan asked.

"I get sea sick."

"We're going on the river not the sea." Ed said with a grin. _"We'll be on the sea in three years Ed."_ I thought.

"Very funny, Ed. And don't worry I'll probably fall asleep cause that tends to happen."

"Okay then." Peter said.

Trumpkin went in first to the head of the boat, followed by Susan and Lucy facing him. Peter went in the middle to row with his back towards his sisters. That left Ed and I in the back facing Peter and Trumpkin; and of course the kings helped us ladies into the boat. Once we were ready we get off the shore and started rowing away from the ruins; soon after that I fell asleep, leaning on Ed's arm that was on the steer.

* * *

**In the dwarfs' and badger's hut**

The prince stirred awaking from his sleep. His head was had a bandage around it. He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling that had intricate designs on it. He got up and put his legs over the side of the small bed he was laying on. He took off his bandage and heard noise from the other room.

"This bread is so stale."

"I'll just get him some soup. He should be coming around soon."

"I don't think I hit him hard enough." At this the prince started walking over to the opening of the room.

"Nikabrik, he's just a boy."

"He's a Telmarine, not some lost puppy. You said you were gonna get rid of him." He looked over the side and was startled at the sight.

"No. I said I'd take care of him."

"We can't kill him now. I just bandaged his head. It would be like murdering a guest."

"How do you think his friends are treating their guest?"

"Trumpkin knew what he was doing. It's not the boy's fault." At this the prince made his presence known by running out the small room causing the badger to drop the soup in his hands. But before he could get to the door the dwarf who hit him blocked the way with his sword in hand. The prince backed up and grabbed the nearby fire picker and mini duel between the two started. It stopped when the badger started shouting,

"Stop! Stop! Hold it. No, no!"

"I told you we should have killed him when we had the chance." The dwarf said.

"You know why we can't."

"If we're taking a vote, I'm with him." The prince said.

"We can't let him go. He's seen us." At this the dwarf swung his sword again making the prince sit down on the little stairs.

"That's enough, Nikabrik! Or do I have to sit on your head again?" Nikabrik made a face at this obviously not wanting his head to be sat on again.

"And you. Look what you made me do. I spent half the morning on that soup." The badger said picking up the bowl and tray that was on the floor.

"What are you?" The prince asked seriously confused.

"You know, it's funny that you would ask that. You think people would know a badger when they saw one." The badger said walking into the little kitchen.

"No. No, I mean... you're Narnians. You're supposed to be extinct."

"So sorry to disappoint you." The dwarf said walking to the small table setting his sword down on it.

"Here you go. Still hot." The badger said putting a bowl of soup on the table.

"Since when did we open a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers?"

"I'm not a soldier." The prince said standing up and looking regal. "I am Prince Caspian. The tenth."

"What are you doing here?"

"Running away." The dwarf and badger shared a look at this while the prince walked towards the fire-place putting the fire picker away. "My uncle has always wanted my throne." As he said this he looked sadly into the fire. "I suppose I have only lived this long because he did not have an heir of his own." He said in a very sad tone.

"Well, that changes things." The dwarf said.

"Yeah."

"Means we don't have to kill you ourselves."

"You're right." The prince said walking to his armor near the door.

"Where are you going?"

"My uncle won't stop until I am dead." He said putting his brigandine on.

"But you can't leave. You're meant to save us. Don't you know what this is?" the badger said holding the ivory horn that belonged to Queen Susan.

* * *

**In the Telmarine castle**

Professor Cornelius walked through the halls of the castle to his room with scrolls in his hands. He heard noise coming from the room and was confused. He walked into the room and saw Miraz with turning around with a book in his hand.

"You have quite a library, doctor."

"Is there anything particular you seek m'lord?" He asked while walking to his desk putting the scrolls down.

"I think I've already found what I'm looking for..." He said walking to the desk, "in one of my soldiers!" He said taking Queen Susan arrow into the book with the kings and queens on it. The professor took off his glasses setting then on the table and looked at the red arrow, proud at what it meant.

"What do you know of Queen Susan's horn?" Miraz asked taking a seat in the chair nearby and putting his legs on the table.

"It was said to be magic."

"Magic?" He asked half interested.

"The Narnians believed it could summon their kings and queens of old. At least, such was the superstition."

"And what does Caspian know of this superstition?" As he said this he got up from his seat and walked to the old professor.

"M'lord, you forbade me from mentioning the old tales."

"So I did." He said turning his head to the door as General Glozelle and two Telmarine soldiers walked in causing the professor to turn as well.

"I will say this. If Caspian does know of the Deep Magic, m'lord would have good reason to be nervous." The soldiers started talking him away before they could get far Miraz stopped them,

"Wait! Who is the third ladies the stories do not mention her." Upon hearing these words the professor looked taken aback and then realized who the third lady was.

"If I am correct the third lady should be one to fear for she has a big purpose here in Narnia. One that will return Narnia to its former glory." With that the two soldiers took him out of the room and into the hall as they rounded the corner Lord Sopespian walked down from the nearby staircase seeing the old professor taken away. He saw General Glozelle and talked to him.

"First our prince... now his tutor. If the members of Miraz's own house are not safe, are any of us?"

"Lord Sopespian!" Miraz called the professor's room causing both hands to turn that direction.

"Those are dangerous words, Lord Sopespian." The general said.

"But these are dangerous times, general. One should choose his words as carefully as he chooses his friends." With that the two walked into the room.

"How long until the bridge is finished?" Miraz questioned once he was in the room.

"Construction continues on schedule."

"That's not good enough. I need my army across that river now."

"May I suggest you contribute some of your own men? I've only so many at my disposal."

"A fact you'd be wise to remember." He said with anger "Go to Beruna. Take as many troops as you need. We must get to Caspian before they do." He told General Glozelle; the general nodded in reply walking out of the room.

"'They,' m'lord?" Lord Sopespian asked confused.

"It's time you learned your history." Miraz said nodding to the book with the arrow sticking out of it. With that he walked out of the room leaving Lord Sopespian looking at the book with confusion.

* * *

**Finally done with this chapter. Don't forget to leave comments because it really helps. Oh, I plan on updating every day but with the way I write it takes a while; so it could take two days. Just wanted to let you know.**

**Love,**

**Crazy Narnia Fangirl xoxo**


	4. A rather stupid prince

**Here is chapter 4. I titled this what it is for a reason; Caspian was stupid walking all alone in the woods. Yeah like the Narnians will see you and make you there leader; they would KILL YOU, you stupid prince. It's a good thing Nikabrik and Trufflehunter followed you or you would be DEAD. Stupid prince. Sorry for grammar mistakes. Don't worry Prince Caspian and my OC will meet soon enough. MASSIVE THANK YOU to my viewers/reviewers. Knowing you enjoy this keeps me writing. Anyway here is the next chapter, please review and no flames but constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I am not C.S. Lewis; so no I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia. Caspian would be all mine if I did though. Sorry, but it's the truth.**

**Chapter 4. A rather stupid prince.**

* * *

Most of the time when I fall asleep on a boat I take a nap because my body can't handle the movement of the water. Most of the time I wake up from my nap. This awakening was going to be worth it because I really wanted to hear what was going to be said. Upon my waking up I saw the Magnificent and Just King give me a small smile and I smiled in return. I wiped my mouth to make sure I didn't drool on the Just King's sleeve; all good.

"They're so still." Said the sweet innocent voice of the Valiant Queen.

"They're trees. What'd you expect?" Trumpkin said.

"They used to dance." _"Oh, how I would love to see trees dance and I wonder what it must have been like in the Golden Age"._ I thought.

"Wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those who survived retreated to the woods. And the trees, they retreated so deep into themselves that they haven't been heard from since."

"I don't understand. How could Aslan have let this happen?" At the words of Aslan I felt so brave and warm nothing like I did back on Earth. I couldn't wait to see Him in person. _"To see the Son of God in front of you in Lion form, it must be amazing. I wish the Pevensies knew who He was in our world."_

"Aslan?"

"Thought He abandoned us when you lot did." When he said this it caused the Magnificent King to stop rowing to look at him.

"We didn't mean to leave, you know." He said in a sad tone.

"Makes no difference now, does it?" he said as if we lost the battle before it even stared. _"Aslan only left because it was what he had to do. Same with the Pevensies."_

"Get us to the Narnians... and it will." He said going back to rowing the boat.

I looked down and decided to go back to sleep since I was still tired and knew it was not a good time to talk. I leaned back on the Just King's arm and went back to my napping. I waked up some time later because of Ed calling my name.

"Lydia. Lydia."

"What?" I asked still groggy from my nap.

"We are almost to the shore."

"Ugh." I said rubbing my eyes. I saw something black as we came closer to the shore, I right away knew what it was.

A few minutes later Peter rowed the boat onto the shore. Trumpkin got out first an put the small anchor in the sand to make sure the boat didn't get away, and then the Valiant Queen got out followed by the Gentle Queen. I had to wait a couple of seconds for Peter to stand up and let me out; not without helping me of course.

Lucy stared walking a few yards away. I of course knew what was about to happen and was scared. I knew there was nothing I could do so I helped the other pull the boat closer to shore until we all heard her say,

"Hello, there." _"Oh no."_ At her words we all looked up to see her talking to a bear. The bear rose on its hind legs, not a good sign.

"It's all right. We're friends." She said as she got closer to the bear causing it to back on its four paws and get ready to charge at her.

"Don't move, Your Majesty." Trumpkin said causing her to turn her head with a curious look on her face.

She turned back around just in time to see the bear run towards her. At this she started running as fast as she could. All while Susan brought out her bow and an arrow while the others went to the boat to get their swords and bow.

"Stay away from her!" Susan shouted to the bear. _"Yes, of course Susan the wild bear will listen to you."_ Lucy fell to the ground because of the skirts of her dress.

"Shoot, Susan! Shoot!" Edmund called out not wanting his baby sister to die.

The bear was just above poor Lucy causing her to scream. Before the bear could do anything an arrow wised by. Lucy quickly turned around to see her sister with her arrow still in her bow and then looked behind her to see Trumpkin with his bow without an arrow.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" Susan asked.

"I suspect he was hungry." Trumpkin answer walking forward making Ed, Peter, and myself run forward too.

Peter held his sword out while he helped his very shaken sister up; I walked in between Peter and Ed while Susan stayed a few feet away. This is the closest I've ever been to a bear and it was scary because of how big they are.

"Thanks." Lucy said to Trumpkin.

"He was wild." Ed said while Trumpkin poked at the bear with his bow. _"Yes, Trumpkin the bear will still be alive after an arrow in the heart."_

"I don't think he could talk at all." Said Peter.

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's what you become." Trumpkin said while bring his dagger out and kneeling next to the bear. "You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember." As he said this he put his dagger into the bear causing Lucy to cry into Peter's arm and myself to walk away because of the smell of blood that entered the air.

Once Trumpkin was done getting bear meat he walked over the rest of us at the boat. Once we were all ready we started walking into the nearby woods continuing our journey to find Prince Caspian.

* * *

**Somewhere else in the woods**

Prince Caspian was walking in the woods, while behind him Nikabrik and Trufflehunter trying not to make noise. The prince had enough of this and said,

"I can hear you." At this Trufflehunter came from around a tree while Nikabrik tried to hide himself with no success.

"I just think we should wait for the kings and queens." Trufflehunter was trying to reason with him but the prince was on a mission so he returned back to his walking. "Fine! Go then! See if the others will be as understanding!"

"Or maybe I'll come with you. I want to see you explain things to the minotaurs." Nikabrik said. Upon hearing the word minotaurs the prince stopped in his tracks and turned to face them.

"Minotaurs? They're real?"

"Yes and very bad-tempered." Trufflehunter said.

"Yeah, not to mention big." Said Nikabrik.

"Huge." Said Trufflehunter. Once he said this, the three started walking again.

"What about centaurs? Do they still exist?" The prince asked.

"Well, the centaurs will probably fight on your side. But there's no telling what the others will do."

"What about Aslan?" It was Trufflehunter and Nikabrik's turn to stop in their tracks sharing a look.

"How do you know so much about us?" Nikabrik questioned.

"Stories."

"Wait a minute. Your father told you stories about Narnia?" Asked Trufflehunter.

"No, my professor, he…" He didn't want to continue that sentence it was too hard for him to say. "Listen, I'm sorry." He said walking past them. "These are not the kind of questions you should be asking." Trufflehunter stuck his nose in the air which Nikabrik noticed.

"What is it?"

"Human."

"Him?" He asked pointing to Prince Caspian.

"No. Them." All of a sudden Telmarine soldiers came into view armed with crossbows at the ready.

"There they are!" One said.

"Run!" So they did even before he said the words. Arrows started wising by, the three did their best to doge them. It wasn't until an arrow lodged it's self into Truffle hunter's leg when they stopped.

"Oh, no." Nikabrik said worried about his friend.

"Wait. I'll go." Prince Caspian said to him before he could run.

"Take it." He said holding out the ivory horn for him to take. "Go! It's more important than I am."

Prince Caspian, not wanting to lose the poor badger, took the horn and wrapped it on his side not taking his eyes off of a falling Telmarine soldier. Confused at what was going the Telmarines tried again to shoot but another one fell to the ground. Once the horn was on his side a rather confused prince grabbed the badger and put him over his shoulder.

"Get him out of here." He said once he was near the dwarf handing him the badger.

He turned back around to see more soldiers falling. Confusion still present on his face while he brought out his sword. There was one last Telmarine still on his feet. The soldier scared for his life dropped his crossbow and brought out his sword slashing at the grass.

"Where are you?" He said as he did this.

A few seconds later he fell to the ground dead. The thing that had killed the soldiers made way for the scared prince. All of a sudden the thing leaped out of the grass knocking the prince down, on his back and sword out of his hand. The prince looked to see who his attacker was and was very surprised and confused to see a rather large mouse on its hind legs pointing his small rapier at him.

"Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine." The mouse said to a confused prince.

"You are a mouse." The mouse was clearly unhappy at what the prince had said.

"I was hoping for something a little more original. Pick up your sword." He said pointing to the sword with his; the prince looked back to see his sword a few inches away.

"No, thanks."

"Pick it up! I will not fight an unarmed man."

"Which is why I might live longer if I choose not to cross blades with you, noble mouse." Trying to appeal to the mouse.

"I said I would not fight you. I didn't say I'd let you live!"

"Reepicheep!" Trufflehunter said causing the attention to go his way. "Stay your blade!"

"Trufflehunter? I trust you have a very good reason for this untimely interruption."

"He doesn't. Go ahead." Nikabrik said.

"He's the one who blew the horn." Trufflehunter said.

"What?" Reepicheep said taken aback at this words.

"Then let him bring it forward." A deep voice said; four centaurs came out of the forest.

"This is the reason we have gathered." Said what seemed to be the main centaur.

* * *

**Lost in the woods somewhere**

"I don't remember this way." The Gentle Queen said.

"That's the problem with girls. You can't carry a map in your heads." Peter said from the front of line.

"That's because our heads have something in them." The Valiant Queen said with a chuckle.

"I wish he'd just listen to the D.L.F. in the first place." Susan said to Lucy.

"D.L.F?" The Just King said from on top a mound which I was also on.

"Dear Little Friend." Lucy said with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, that's not at all patronizing, is it?" Trumpkin said causing Ed and I to chuckle and smile. A minute later I heard Peter say from around the corner.

"I'm not lost." The Magnificent King said as he looked around a circled rocked area.

"No." Trumpkin said coming off a boulder. "You're just going the wrong way."

"You last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods, and the quickest way there is to cross at the river Rush."

"But unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts."

"That explains it, then. You're mistaken." With that we continued walking.

My feet hurt from the ruff ground and constant walking around but I didn't want to say anything cause that would be rude. Sometime later we came upon the cliff that would play a big role. Peter, Susan, and Lucy looked over the cliff edge while Ed, Trumpkin, and myself were a couple of yards away.

"You see, over time, water erodes the earth's soil, carving deeper... "Susan started saying before she was cut off from her older brother.

"Oh, shut up."

"Is there a way down?" The Just King asked to dwarf next to me.

"Yeah, falling." Trumpkin said.

"Well, we weren't lost." Peter said trying to defend himself.

"There's a ford near Beruna. How do you feel about swimming?"

"I'd rather that than walking." Susan said. I know what was about to happen so I kept my eyes glued to where I knew He would be. I saw the Great Lion's head very little but it meant the world to me.

"Aslan?" Lucy said "It's Aslan!" She said turned to face us. "It's Aslan over there! Don't you see? He's right..." She turned around to see Him again but He was gone. "there." She said in a sad/confused tone.

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin said.

"I'm not crazy. He was there. He wanted us to follow him."

"I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood." Peter said trying to get his little sister to understand. "Just like that bear."

"I think I know Aslan when I see him."

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist." Said the unfaithful Trumpkin.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy" Ed said making me smile. "I ended up looking pretty stupid."

"Lydia? You saw him right?" The Valiant Queen asked me. I looked down for a second before I said anything.

"I'm sorry, Lu. I can't say anything remember?" Disappointment ran across her face.

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?" Peter said looking at the other side.

"Maybe you weren't looking."

"I'm sorry, Lu." With that he started walking away followed by Susan and Trumpkin. Lucy turned back once more just to make sure she turned back around to face Ed and I; Ed gestured from her to come along. All the while I looked at the other side hoping to see the Great Lion again.

"Are you coming Lydia?" I heard Ed say.

"Yes, I'm coming." _"I'm sorry Aslan."_ I thought

_"Do not fret treasured one, for you and others will see me soon. You are doing well, very well indeed, treasured one."_

"Thank you, Aslan."

* * *

**Beruna **

The Pevenises, Trumpkin, and I were walking in the wood near Beruna. A gust of wind blown against some leaves on the ground. Everyone stopped in their tracks to look at was happening. Some leaves started to come up from the ground trying to form a dryad, before it could fully form it exploded with leaves falling back to the ground.

Everyone's head turned when the sound of a tree falling was heard; the dryad's tree was cut down. We walking until we saw many Telmarines cutting down trees then we hid behind some nearby logs while looking at the scene before us. We looked for a few more seconds until we heard the sound of a horse neighing. We quickly hide lower trying not to be seen.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come after all." Susan said _"No duh, Susan."_ I thought while my heart was racing a million miles per hour.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Trumpkin pull out his bow and an arrow. I put my hand on it silently telling him to not do it; he didn't. Once Peter had enough of looking he turned back and into the wood. We all followed him.

* * *

**Back at the cliff**

"So where exactly do you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked his youngest sister.

"I wish you'd all stop trying to sound like grown-ups. I don't think I saw Him. I did see Him."

"I am a grown-up." Trumpkin said making Ed and I smile.

"Lu's right. And I saw Him too."

"What? Why? Didn't you say anything?" Peter questioned me making me feel bad for not saying anything.

"You didn't believe your own sister, Peter. Decides I couldn't say anything at the time."

"Thank you for believing me, Lydia." She said with a small smile on her face which I returned. She tried to make sure she was in the right spot. "It was right over..." Before she could finish the sentence the earth beneath her gave away and made her fall.

"Lucy!" Susan and I shouted at the same time.

"...here." She said a bit shaken from the sudden fall.

"Well at lest we know a way down." Ed said making me smile.

"Okay who's going first… besides Lu?" Peter said.

"Trumpkin, Su, Ed, myself, and then Peter." I said.

With that we made way down the cliff in the order I said. I was making extra sure I would not fall; Ed and Peter helped Susan and myself at certain times. We got near the bottom, Lucy put her foot on a loose rock and almost fell, luckily the D.L.F. was right behind her making sure no harm came to the Valiant Queen.

When it was almost night fall we made camp for the night; the queens, I got fire wood while the boys made a pit for the fire. We eat some of the bear meat, it was out of my comfort zone then again this whole journey was out of my comfort zone; but my tummy really needed food other than apples. We went to sleep under the night sky. It took me awhile to sleep, but after I prayed to God I fell asleep minutes later. I didn't get a chance to hear the queens' talk but I didn't care I was asleep.

* * *

"Lucy, are you awake?" The Gentle Queen asked her younger sister, she got a hum in reply. Susan sat up on her elbow to talk. "Why do you think I didn't see Aslan?" Lucy turned to face her sister putting herself on her elbow as well.

"You believe me?"

"Well, we got across the gorge."

"I don't know. Maybe you didn't really want to." What the two queens did dent know was that Trumpkin was listening in.

"You always knew we'd be coming back here, didn't you?"

"I hoped so." The Gentle Queen went back on her back.

"I finally just got used to the idea of being in England."

"But you're happy to be here, aren't you?"

"While it lasts." The Valiant Queen was disappointed at what her sister said and went back to lying down.

* * *

**Dancing Lawn**

"Kill him!"

"Telmarine!"

"Liar!"

"Murderer!" Prince Caspian was in the middle of the Dancing Lawn with many Narnians around him. Shouting all sorts of things.

"All this horn proves is they've stolen yet another thing from us!" Nikabrik shouted.

"I didn't steal anything." Prince Caspian said trying to appeal to the Narnians.

"Didn't steal anything? Shall we list the things the Telmarines have taken?" Said a minotaur.

"Our homes!"

"Our land!"

"Our freedom!"

"Our lives!"

"You stole Narnia!"

"You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?" The prince asked calmly

"Accountable... and punishable." Nikabrik said coming down to ground near the prince.

"Ha! That is rich coming from you, dwarf." Reepicheep said taking out his rapier. "Or have you forgotten it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch?" He said pointing his sword at the black dwarf. Nikabrik merely moved the rapier away annoying Reepicheep.

"And I'd gladly do it again, if it would rid us of these barbarians."

"Then it's lucky that it is not in your power to bring her back." Trufflehunter said helping the prince. "Or are you suggesting that we ask this boy to go against Aslan now?" This caused some Narnians to start shouting again. "Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well, that Narnia was never right except when a Son of Adam was king."

"He's a Telmarine! Why would we want him as our king?" Nikabrik shouted caused the Narnians to shout again.

"Because I can help you." The prince said.

"It's a trick!"

"At least hear him out!"

"Beyond these woods, I'm a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine! Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us."

"It is true. The time is ripe." Glenstorm said. "I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember, badger. Tarva, the lord of victory, and Alambil, the lady of peace, have come together in the high heavens. And now here, a Son of Adam has come forth... to offer us back our freedom." A jittery squirrel named Pattertwig up in the trees got everyone's attention.

"Is this possible? Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I mean, really?" He asked quickly.

"Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals... or dwarves... or centaurs. Yet here you are in strength and numbers that we Telmarines could never have imagined. Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours."

"If you will lead us, then my sons and I..." Glenstorm said. "Offer you our swords." He said taking out his sword and all the other Narnians took out their swords or weapon of choose out and put them in the air.

"And we offer you our lives, unreservedly." Reepicheep said bowing before him.

"Miraz's army will not be far behind us, sire." Said Trufflehunter.

"If we are to be ready for them, we need to hurry to find soldiers and weapons." He said then turning to Glenstorm he said. "I'm sure they will be here soon."

* * *

**I know I changed the placement of the Dancing Lawn scene but I thought it was a better placement and I wanted to end this chapter with it. I realize now my OC doesn't have a lot of speaking parts and I will try to put more in but I don't want to mess things up. So… what do you think so far?**

**Love,**

**Crazy Narnia Fangirl xoxo**


	5. Dreams that feel real

**Here is chapter 5! AHHH! Guess what! Time's up! I just finished The Magician's Nephew, I know you must think I'm crazy (which I am) for freaking out but I'm just really proud of myself for finishing it. I know I keep saying this but MASSIVE THANK YOU to everyone who reads this it means so much to me. Again sorry for grammar mistakes; I update late at night so I don't get a chance to proof read until later the next day. Anyway here is the next chapter, please review and no flames but constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I am not C.S. Lewis; so no I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia. I wish I could though (just so I could own Caspian *evil laughs while rubbing hands together*).**

**Chapter 5. Dreams that feel real.**

* * *

**Lucy's Dream**

_Lucy was sleeping peacefully until she heard a small growl; upon hearing it she opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around; she turned her head once she heard it again. She stood up and looked once more at the sleeping forms and started running towards the noise. She walked into an area of the wood that looked as if it was full of life. _

_As she kept walking a dryad made of flower pedals went by her. She kept walking with a big smile on her face as the wind blew in her hair. A dryad passed by her again; she turned around to see another dryad. The dryad held out her hand motioning for the Valiant Queen to look behind her. As she turned around trees began to move forming a path for her. She stared walking forward with a smile on her face._

_"Lucy." She heard a Voice say. "Lucy." The second time she heard it she ran forward knowing who was calling her. As she rounded the corner she saw Him standing proud and magnificent as always._

_"Aslan!" She said running forward to the Great Lion giving His head a big hug causing the Great Lion to chuckle in a Lion way._

_"I've missed you so much!" She said as stepped away to look at Him better. "You've grown."_

_"Every year you grow... so shall I."_

_"Where have you been? Why haven't you come to help us?"_

_"Things never happen the same way twice, dear one." All of a sudden a twig snapped waking her up her dream._

* * *

_**Lydia's Dream**_

_Lydia was sleeping peacefully until she heard a small growl; upon hearing it she opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around; she turned her head once she heard it again. She stood up and looked once more at the sleeping forms and started running towards the noise. She walked into an area of the wood that looked as if it was full of life. As she kept walking a dryad made of flower pedals went by her, she waved at it with a big smile on her face. _

_She kept walking as the wind blew in her hair. A dryad passed by her again; she turned around to see another dryad. The dryad held out her hand motioning for her to look behind her. As she turned around trees began to move forming a path for her. She stared walking forward with the biggest smile on her face._

_"Lydia." She heard a Voice say, upon hearing her name she felt even braver then before; only one Voice had the power to do this. "Lydia." She heard it say again, she ran forward hoping she was correct as to who the Voice was. As she turned the corner her breath caught in her throat and a shiver ran down her spine. _

_There He was the most powerful being in the entire universe (next to His Father of course) looking nothing like He did in the movies. He was even beautifier and radiant then she could even imagine, He was even bigger looking then in the movies, His eyes held more wisdom in them then you could think of, He was terrifying but in a good way and just being in His presents made her feel even braver and courageous then she ever felt before._

_"Jesus!" She said somewhat running forward._

_"Tis I, Lydia." He said. His Voice was different, it held much more power in it then in the movies. She walking forward as He watched her attentively. Beautifully, magnificent gold eyes looking deep into her steel blue eyes that held nowhere near as much wisdom as His eyes._

_"Do not be afraid of Me, Lydia. For you will always be safe with Me."_

_"I am safe with You. Always. Jesus." She gently put her hand of the Great Lion's mane and pet it feeling safe. She went in for a hug around his man doing her best to hug Him, He chuckled making her laugh. As she pulled away her hand moved to His head she said,_

_"You're even more perfect then I thought, Jesus." She said with tears in her eyes because of how happy she was to see Him; He knew this so he did not question it._

_"That is because you are looking at one of My many forms, Lydia."_

_"Jesus, why have you brought me to Narnia?"_

_"I have brought you to Narnia because of your love for this land, to teach you important lessons, to let you help this land you so love and so the Narnians can have more hope in Me. Lydia."_

_"I know I said this before but thank you so much for bringing me here, it's always been a dream of mine to be here and to see You."_

_"You are welcome, Lydia." He said with a big Lion smile. She giggled causing Him to chuckle. She went in to hug His head. A few seconds later a twig snapped waking her up from her dream with tears in her eyes._

* * *

**I know this chapter is short but as I was writing what happens next it didn't feel right having it in the same chapter. That and I kind of wanted to prolong my OC and Caspian seeing each other. Lucy's dream is more from the movie view but Lydia's dream is more observant and detailed because it's what I think it would be like seeing Aslan. While writing my OC's dream I had tears in my eyes because it moved me so much.**

**Love,**

**Crazy Narnia Fangirl xoxoxo**


	6. Meeting Prince Caspian

**Here is chapter 6! I know the previous chapter was short but like I said it didn't feel right having the dreams in the same chapter. Caspian and my OC finally meet in this chapter! I hope what I write will be close to what you imaged. As always MASSIVE THANK YOU to my viewers and reviewers. Knowing you enjoy this keeps me writing. Anyway here is the next chapter, please review and no flames but constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I am not C.S. Lewis; so no I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia. I wonder if C.S. Lewis imaged Caspian as handsome as he is.**

**Chapter 6. Meeting Prince Caspian.**

* * *

_"I just had the most beautiful, peaceful, perfect dream in my ENTIRE life and it was ripped away from me because someone stepped on a STUPID twig. I want to cry my eyes out now. I feel so alone and weak but I must remember God and Jesus are always with me."_

My thoughts were ripped away once I had Lucy whisper, "Susan. Wake up." Hearing this made me sit up on my elbow and wait patiently for my turn to speak.

"Certainly, Lu. Whatever you like." She replied sleepily.

"Lucy." I whispered. This must have scared the Valiant Queen because she quickly turned around.

"Did you have a dream about Aslan too, Lydia?" I nodded in respond not wanting to say anything fearing it would come out as a sob.

We heard another twig snap causing us to turn our heads. We looked back at each other and stood up and started walking away from the others holding each other's hands. I knew we were going to see Prince Caspian not Aslan but when you have a dream about Aslan you rather see Him and not a prince. We got to the area of the forest that was in our dreams.

Lucy went up to a tree and said, "Wake up."

But it did not wake up. She came back to me and held my right hand again. We continued walking as my heart was racing knowing what was about to happen. As we rounded the corner he heard a growl.

"Aslan?" We said at the same time.

All of sudden a hand came over Lucy's and mine's mouth. The owner of the hands quickly pulled us down near the ground and then we saw the owner of the hands; Peter. He let go of his hold on us and motioned for us to look.

When we did we saw a minotaur that made a growl noise as he passed by. Lucy and I gasped and went back down and looked at Peter who had a finger over his mouth, telling us to be silent. He started walking forward my palms where sweating like Niagara Falls and my heart was racing like it was in a NASCAR race near the final lap.

Peter walked forward taking Rhindon from its sheath. As kept walking forward Prince Caspian all of sudden stepped out of nowhere hitting his sword with Peter's. Peter was caught off guard but his scenes quickly came back. The prince went for another swing and Peter blocked it. They swung at each other two more times before Peter hit the side of the prince's mouth with the hilt of Rhindon.

Three more swings and the prince was disarmed. Peter went to swing at his head but the prince ducked just in time causing Rhindon to get caught in a tree. The prince kicked Peter in the gut causing him to fall down. Prince Caspian went for Rhindon while Peter grabbed a nearby rock. Just as he was about to hit the prince with it Lucy and I ran forward while yelling,

"No, stop!" This caused Peter's and Prince Caspian attention to come to us.

All of a sudden Narnians came out with their weapons at the ready. Peter was going in a circle looking at them as Prince Caspian pulled out Rhindon from the tree; my mind went blank from seeing all the Narnians.

He turned back to the prince and said, "Prince Caspian?"

"Yes? And who are you?" _"Oh my God. He's accent."_ I thought.

"Peter!" Susan yelled all of sudden. She came into view with Edmund and Trumpkin behind her. She went to my left between Lucy and I while Ed came up on my right. The confused prince looked at the sword in his hand.

"High King Peter."

"I believe you called."

"Well, yes, but... I thought you'd be older."

"If you like, we could come back in a few years..." Peter said taking a step back.

"No. No, that's all right. You're just… you're not exactly what I expected." He said looking around and then back at ME. _"He noticed ME and NOT Susan. WOW!"_ I thought.

"Neither are you." Ed said eyeing at a minotaur.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." Trufflehunter said.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege." Reepicheep said stepping forward. "Our hearts and swords are at your service." He said bowing.

"Oh, my gosh, he is so cute." Lucy and I said at the same time leaning into Susan.

"Who said that?" Reepicheep said drawing his rapier and looking around.

"Sorry." Lucy and I said at the same time again, I heard Ed let out small chuckle and looked to see him grinning.

"Ah! Your Majesty and m'lady with the greatest respect, I do believe 'courageous,' 'courteous,' or 'chivalrous' might more befit a knight of Narnia." As he finished he put his rapier away.

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade." Peter said. I saw the look on Prince Caspian's face; it made me want to punch Peter in the stomach.

"Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use, securing weapons for your army, sire." Replied Reepicheep.

"Good." He said turning back to Prince Caspian. "Because we're going to need every sword we can get."

"Well, then, you will probably be wanting yours back." He said handing Peter back Rhindon as I giggled to his reply.

As Peter took it back he rolled his eyes making me glare at him. As Peter walked away Prince Caspian followed picked up his sword and put it back in its sheath. I was behind Prince Caspian followed my Susan, Lucy, Edmund and then Trumpkin.

* * *

**Beruna**

Miraz, Lord Sopespian, General Glozelle and three other soldiers were at a wagon that was full of weapons; there was also other wagons that had weapons but are now empty because of the mini night raid Prince Caspian and the Narnians did.

"How much did they take?" Asked Miraz to General Glozelle.

"Enough weapons and armor for two regiments." He replied lifting the door of the wagon next to them. "But... there's more."

"'You were right to fear the woods.'"

"'X'" questioned Lord Sopespian.

"Caspian. The tenth."

"I apologize, m'lord." General Glozelle said. "The blame is mine."

"I know." He walked closer to him. "Tell me, general..." He said taking the sword of the general's side. "How many men did you lose?"

"None, my lord."

"None?"

"They came like ghosts, in the dead of night. We never saw them."

"Then how do you explain your injuries?" The general was confused; all of a sudden Miraz hit him hard across the face. "I asked... how many men were killed during this bloody Narnian attack?" He held out the hilt of the sword to the general who had a bloody nose. "Of which you were a fortunate survivor. General... how many?" His eyes darted over the general's shoulder to the three soldiers. General Glozelle looked over his shoulder to the three men.

General Glozelle took hold of his sword hilt and said, "Three." Satisfied with his answer Miraz walked away to his horse with Lord Sopespian in tow.

"I apologize, Lord Sopespian. Caspian is not a victim of this savage uprising. He is the instigator." He got up on his horse and then said, "It seems Narnia is in need of a new king." With that he rode away.

Lord Sopespian looked back at the general. General Glozelle looked back at the three men he was going to have to kill, just so Miraz can have his fun.

* * *

**Back in the woods**

We went back to our campsite to get our things. I was quite as we walked something I didn't always like. As we walked into the area Prince Caspian stepped aside to let the rest of us through. We went to grab our stuff; I put on my belt and pouch and looked behind me to see Prince Caspian looking at me. I blushed and looked away again involuntarily moved a piece of hair behind my ear._ "Stupid hair."_ I thought. All of a sudden my hand left arm was grabbed and pulled; I looked to see Lucy was the source of the pulling.

"Lucy! I can move on my own, you know."

"I know." She pulled me right in front of Prince Caspian. "Mingle."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." At that she walked away with a hop in her step.

"Evil Queen." I mumbled looking at the ground playing with my skirt, I heard Prince Caspian chuckle so I looked up at him. I looked at his dark chocolate-brown eyes with my steel-blue eyes. I was at a loss for words; it seemed he was too.

_"Oh my God, he's even handsomer in person. His face. His dark chocolate-brown eyes and hair. His tan Telmarine skin. His statuary. And for some reason I feel safe just being near him. Wow." I thought._

We stared at each other for what felt like forever but in reality it was a minute. Prince Caspian must have regained his senses because he started talking,

"I'm Prince Caspian." _"He must have forgotten I heard his name when Peter said it."_ "But please call me Caspian. What is your name m'lady?"

"Lydia." When I said my name he grinned.

"Lydia. That is a beautiful name." He said taking a small step closer to me. _"Oh my God. I love how you say my name and your grin."_

"Thank you." I said shyly looking down while blushing and putting another STUPID piece of hair behind my ear.

"Is this your first time in Narnia."

"In a way, yes."

"What do you mean 'in a way'?"

"It's kind of complicated and it would take a while to explain."

"I have time." He took another small step closer with the grin back on his face. I smiled and just as I was about to talk Peter intruded,

"Prince Caspian!" He said making Caspian and I jump; Caspian to step away from me. I suddenly remembered that the monarchs and Narnians where with us too and must have heard everything. I felt my face grow red and looked down so no one could see.

"Yes, your majesty."

"Do you know where the base camp for the Narnians is?"

"Yes and no, I may be able to lead the way if not me then Glenstorm." He said motioning toward the centaur.

"I'd like it you would lead us, that way you and I can talk about things." Caspian glace at me and then back at Peter.

"As you wish your majesty." Peter nodded at this. All of a sudden I finally found my voice.

"Peter!" Everyone's attention went to me making me nervous. "I was hoping I could explain things to Caspian about you know what."

"I understand that Lydia but I need to talk to Prince Caspian first."

"Peter please, if I explain it to him I don't have to worry about it later and then you can talk to him after. Please." I said nervously. It felt like forever until Peter finally said something.

"Fine." When he said that a big smile spread across my face. "But." He continued pointing a finger at me. "When you're done talking to him I get my turn. Got it."

"Yes, of course, whatever you say." I said with a big smile on my face; truthfully I zoned out when he said yes.

"Seeing as everyone's ready I'd say it's time to leave. Prince Caspian if you would lead the way."

"Yes, of course." He turned to me with his left arm out; indicting he wanted me to take it. "Follow me m'lady."

"Prince." I said taking hold of his arm; which I must say felt muscly. With that we started walking away to Aslan's How.

* * *

**Walking in the woods**

"So you can't say anything about the future." Caspian asked after I explained everything to him.

We were walking in the woods on the way to Aslan's How. Caspian and I were in the front followed by Glenstorm and behind him Peter, Susan and Ed. After them Trufflehunter, Nikabrik and Trumpkin, followed by Lucy and Reepicheep and then the other Narnians.

"That's what I just said right?" He grinned at this.

"That must be hard to not saying about the future."

"Tell me about it."

"How old are you?"

"16. You?"

"18."

"I knew it!" I replied proudly while pointing my finger at him; he started chuckling. Caspian was about to say something but Peter intruded AGAIN,

"Prince Caspian." We stopped walking while Peter came up on our right. Everyone else stopped as well.

"Yes?"

"I do believe it's my turn to talk to you."

"But we're not done talking." I said in a sad tone because I didn't want to stop taking to him; my hold Caspian's arm tightened not wanting to let him go.

"I know that, but we agreed after you two were done talking I got my turn." _"Hisssssssssss. My Caspian."_

"He's not a toy you can take turns with Peter!"

"I know that Lydia but I NEED to talk to him about things."

"Lydia." Caspian said all of sudden. "We can continue talking later."

"But I enjoy talking to you."

"I enjoy talking to you too, but King Peter needs to talk to me right now." I didn't want to stop talking to him but I realized I was going to loss this battle either way; so I no choose but to give up.

"Fine, you can have the Telmarine but I get him later."

"I'll have to talk to him later too."

"Does it look like I care?" Before he could respond I walked away. As I passed Glenstorm I heard Peter say,

"That girl is starting to get on my nerves." _"You're already on my nerves you stupid king."_ I thought. As the line started walking again I walked up to Susan and Ed and said,

"Your brother is absolutely annoying."

"You're just now figuring that out Lydia?" Ed said with a grin on his face; I rolled my eyes with a grin on my face too.

"No. I've known that since I saw the movie. I'm going to walk with your sister if you don't mind."

"Of course not Lydia." Said Susan. I gave her a small smile and walked over to Lucy when I got up to her she took my left hand in her right.

"Did you have a nice talk with Caspian?"

"Yes. Until your stupid king brother intervened."

"Don't worry about him; he's just jealous of you and Caspian."

"What do you mean he's jealous?"

"I think Peter may like you." She whispered.

"Ew, I need to tell him I only see him as a brother if that's the reason he's jealous."

"That's a good idea that way he doesn't get the wrong idea." She said. I looked up just as Caspian turned his head to look at me. He gave a small smile which I returned and then he brought his attention back to Peter. After a while I heard Trufflehunter ask Trumpkin,

"So? What are they like?"

"Malcontents, complainers, stubborn as mules in the morning." Trumpkin replied.

"Oh, so you like them, then." Said Nikabrik.

"Well enough." Lucy and I chuckled and glanced at one another along with Reepicheep. He came to the opening of the plain that lead to Aslan's How. I let go of Lucy's hand and ran to Caspian's left side. He turned to look at me and gave a smile which I returned. My hand went back around his puffy sleeved arm; I was happy to be at his side again and I'm guessing he was too.

"It has been abandoned for hundreds of years." Glenstorm said all of sudden. "Only the mice knew of its existence."

We started walking forward towards the How. Susan was on my left, next to her was Edmund and on our right was Peter then Lucy; the Narnians where behind us. As we came closer to the How a horn was blown indicating we were here; centaurs started coming up the sides of the entrance.

As we came to the front we stopped and the centaurs pulled out their swords and put them over the walkway. The Pevensies went forward while Caspian and I stayed behind. I looked at Caspian and saw the look on his face, I tighten my grip on his arm to reassure him; he looked at me and gave me a small smile and of course I returned it.

We started walking forward too followed by the Narnians. I saw a centaur quickly move the little centaur Lightning Bolt's sword up; I smiled as we passed him and he returned the smile. Once we got into the How it got noisy and a bit over heated because of the Narnians getting weapons ready. I let go of Caspian arm and followed Susan and Lucy into a tunnel.

"It may not be what you are used to but it's defensible." I heard Caspian say from the tunnel.

"Susan you may want to call the others." I said.

"I'll go do just that." She said turning back to the entrance of the tunnel. "Peter. You may want to see this."

Once Peter, Ed and Caspian got in the tunnel my hand found its favorite place in the world again. We started walked down the tunnel a bit; Peter grabbed a torch from the wall. He came to a stop in front of some paintings; they were beautiful paintings of the Pevensies and other things as well.

"It's us." Susan said. "Duh." I thought.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked looking at Caspian.

"You don't know?"

"No, they don't Caspian but I do." Caspian chuckled and grabbed the nearby torch with his right hand.

We started walking down some stairs that were only lit by the torches; my grip on Caspian tightened, I hate the dark. I let go of Caspian's arm so he could light up the room; I walk up to Peter's right. My heart was beating like crazy knowing what we were about to see. Caspian lit the source of light startling me a bit.

My eyes stayed looking ahead. When the room was lit enough to where I could see it. My heart felt like it stopped, my mind went completely blank and I my mouth had no words. There it was The Stone Table; Narnia's version of the Cross. I felt tears come to my eyes as Lucy and I stepped forward towards it.

_"The fact that the Pevensies don't know what it means in our world makes me sad."_ I thought. When we were right in front of it, I touched the beautiful stone and felt an instant connection with it. Tears threated to come out of my eyes because of what was in front of me.

"He must know what he's doing." Lucy said looking at the others.

"I think it's up to us now." Peter said. It was silent for a while until I couldn't hold in the tears in and started sobbing; my tears fell on The Stone Table.

"Lydia? What's wrong?" Susan asked gently as she come up to me.

"Nothing." I said in between sobs while shaking my head.

"It sure doesn't look like nothing. Lydia, please tell me what's wrong and maybe I can help." I couldn't say anything without it coming out as sobs.

All of sudden I felt a strong pair of arms take hold of me; I looked though watery eyes to see Caspian holding me. He started petting my hair to try and sooth me. I guess he figured I'd be crying for a while because he moved us over to one of the parts of stone that was on the side and sat us down and let me cry into his chest.

"You may want to use this, Lydia." I looked though my watery eyes to see Lucy with a handkerchief in her hands.

"Thanks." I sobbed taking the handkerchief from her; I felt her hands rub my back; that helped a bit. It was a long while until my crying stopped; my face and eyes felt red and puffy; the handkerchief Lucy gave me was half wet from my tears. Susan and Lucy were sitting down as well looking at me with worried eyes.

"Do you feel better now?" Lucy asked gently; still unable to talk I nodded. Susan stood up from her seat and came over to me with a wet rag and glass of water.

"Here, I know when someone cries they have a headache and need water."

"Thanks." I replied with a cracked voice taking the rag and water from her. Lucy was still rubbing my back along while Caspian did the same. I quickly drank the water down and handed it back to her and ran the rag over my puffy eyes.

"Would you like some more?"

"Yes please." My cracked again. She walked back to her where she sat and grabbed the pitcher of water I just noticed. She came back over and handed me the glass; I took another quick drink and handed it back to her.

"More?"

"No thank you. Where are your brothers?" I asked while putting the rag on my head hoping it would calm the headache; it did.

"They had to leave a while ago to take to some Narnians. You must've not heard them leave."

"May I ask? Why were you crying, Lydia?" Lucy asked gently.

"It's just the fact The Stone Table means so much to me. That and I always wanted to see it." _"That somewhat the truth."_

"Well I'm happy you finally got to see it. What do you say we go exploring around the How or go get some fresh air?"

"That sounds like a good idea." As I stood up my legs felt weak; just as I was about to fall Caspian caught me.

"Don't worry I got you." He said holding me.

"That you do Telmarine." I said with a grin. We walking out of the room and started exploring. By the time we were done exploring the How the sun was starting to set. Before we went to bed we had a much needed dinner and bath; the water was freezing cold. I feel asleep in the red battle dress while my hair was a bit damp; luckily for me Caspian was in the room across from mine.

* * *

**AH! FINALLY! IT'S DONE! So how do you like Caspian and my OC meeting and everything else they did? What about the crying scene? I'm just saying this because it's true but as I was writing the crying scene I got tears in my eyes.**

**Love, **

**Crazy Narnia Fangirl xoxo**

**P.S. They call me crazy for a reason *evil laughs while rubbing hands*.**


	7. Sword fighting

**Here is chapter 7. Some chapter will be short because I want to wait a while for the raid; that and there needs to be some jealous Caspian and Peter scenes. Just to let you know I'm a Caspian/Susan shipper but I like Caspian/Lydia way more ;) I don't really know how to make guys jealous as well as how to sword fight so I tried my best on this. As always MASSIVE THANK YOU to my viewers and reviewers. Knowing you enjoy this keeps me writing. Anyway here is the next chapter, please review and no flames but constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I am not C.S. Lewis; so no I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia.**

**Chapter 7. Sword fighting.**

* * *

It was a cloudy, misty morning. A faun was keeping watch up on the How making sure everything looked normal. Suddenly something caught his eye. He looked hard and saw a Telmarine soldier on a horse. The soldier noticed this and rode away. The faun ran back inside the How to warn their majesties.

* * *

I was half asleep on my stomach with my arm over the edge of the hard bed with drool on my pillow. I heard the door creak open and close; small footsteps made their way to me.

"Lydia, it's time to wake up." It must have been Lucy but I couldn't tell being sleepy and all.

"Five more minutes." I whispered in a sleepy voice.

"Come on Lydia it's time to wake up." I opened my eyes to see Lucy kneeling next to me.

"Come on don't you want to see Caspian?"

"Caspian!?" I said with wide open eyes.

"Yep he's waiting for you to wake up." I got up into a sitting position and wiped my mouth to get rid of the drool.

"There we go. Now try getting out of the bed and stretch your muscles."

"Whatever you say caption." She gave a smile and went to the vanity that had a pitcher, bowl, towel and cup for water.

The room was small it had a small bed, vanity, big basin for washing up, torches to light up the room and one of these things you can change behind so no one saw you. I stood up and stretch my muscles that were sore from all the walking. Lucy came back to me with a rag.

"Thanks." I said taking the rag from her and put it on my face to wipe the sleep away.

"You're welcome. Come on it's all most time for breakfast and we have to get you into your dress."

"Whatever you say. Wait is Caspian really waiting for me?"

"Yep. He's in the hall waiting for you as we speak."

"Well let's not keep him waiting." Lucy helped me out of the red battle dress and into my green dress and re-braided my hair. Once we were ready we walked into the hall; sure enough Caspian was there but Peter as well.

"Lydia." Caspian and Peter said at the same time; they glared at each other.

"And Lucy." I replied.

"Are you ladies ready for breakfast?" Peter asked.

"Well of course."

"Would like to lead me you to the dining room?" Caspian asked.

"You don't have to lead her everywhere Caspian." Peter snorted.

"It's called being a gentleman, Peter." Caspian said glaring at Peter.

"Can't I be a gentleman too? I mean she is a guest." Peter said returning the glare.

"Or I could lead her to the dining room." Edmund said coming around the corner.

"That's not a bad idea Ed." I said walking over to him taking his left arm while Lucy took his right arm. He staring walking down the hall with Peter and Caspian in tow. We got to the dining room to see Susan waiting for us with breakfast already.

"Finally, you're all here." She said with her arms folded.

"Sorry but the gentleman's behind us got in a fight about who was going to lead Lydia here. And of course I got the honor of escorting her. Now I don't know about the rest of you but I'm hungry."

"Ugh. Me too." We started walking to the table.

"Who do want to sit with you Lydia?" Caspian asked coming up to me.

"I want to sit with Ed and Lucy." I said with a smile on my face.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit with me?" Peter asked from my other side.

"I'm sure Peter." Caspian went up to my chair and held it out for me.

"Thank you." I said as I sat down.

"You are very welcome Lydia."

Caspian went to the other side on Susan's left with Peter on her right; I was across from her with Ed on my right and Lucy on my left. Breakfast was not that special it was just eggs, pancakes, berries, syrup and milk. I took a bite of a raspberry and was amazed.

"Oh my God!" I said leaning back in my chair.

"What?" The Telmarine asked.

"Have you tasted these raspberries? They are the most amazing thing in the entire world!" I said stuffing more raspberries in my mouth.

"I'm just taking a wild guess here but you must love raspberries." Ed said with a grin.

"You bet I do."

"Don't you have raspberries in your world?"

"Yes but not this good! It's like… even better than the ones back home." Everyone started laughing.

The laughing died down when a faun came rushing in catching everyone's attention.

"Your majesties, m'lady, I bring urgent news."

"What is it?" Susan asked.

"I was on lookout duty and saw a Telmarine soldiers on a horse but once I saw him he fled."

"Damn it." Peter said getting up from his seat; he began pacing around the room, everyone was silent until he finally spoke. "Susan I want you to start training the archers as soon as you can." She nodded at this. "Ed, you and I will talk to Glenstorm and get sword training ready."

"What about us." Lucy asked.

"Caspian I want you to help with the sword fighting. Lydia I want you to do archery or learn how to use a sword got it." I nodded at that. "Lucy do what you do." She too nodded. "Ed, Susan come with me." At that Peter, Susan, Ed and the faun left leaving Caspian, Lucy and I to finish eating and go outside.

Once we got outside Lucy went over to her sister leaving Caspian and myself.

"Lydia do you know how to use a sword?" Caspian asked.

"Nope but I'd like to learn. You know, so I can defend myself."

"Would you like it if I'd taught you how to use one?"

"I'd love it if you taught me Caspian." I said with a big smile.

"Great! Let's get you a training sword and then we can start with the easy stuff." We went over to where there were many weapons for people/Narnians to use. We decided a wood sword was best to start with; we went to the stone arena to train.

"Okay, let's start with your stance. You have your left leg in back and your right leg in front." He said getting into place. "Now get into the same place as me." And so I did. "Now when you are swinging your sword you usually want to use one hand. Now I will show you basic moves. First off is the lounge; you want to lounge with your right not your left and keep the sword forward like so." He demonstrated the lounge but I wasn't really paying attention because of his accent, his good looks and dark eyes. "Okay why don't you try?"

"Wha?" I asked.

Caspian grinned realizing I wasn't paying attention.

"Here let me help you." He got behind me and held my hand that had the sword in it; I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck. "You have cold hands."

"Everyone says that and may I say you have warm hands." He grinned at my remark which caused me to blush.

"You move like this… and this." He moved my hand around showing me some moves but of course I wasn't paying attention; with being so close to him and all.

"You're doing it all wrong." A voice suddenly said making me jump; Peter was standing a few feet away watching us.

"What makes you think I am doing this wrong?" Caspian said with annoyance in his voice.

"First of all the swing is wrong."

"It's not wrong it's how the Telmarines do it."

"Well then the Telmarines are doing it wrong." He walked up to us and pushed Caspian away and put himself behind me; I must say it felt uncomfortable with him behind me unlike Caspian. "This is how you're should do it." He moved the sword almost the same way Caspian did.

"That's the same way I did it just a bit differently." Caspian remarked.

"No it's not." Peter said letting go of me.

"Yes it is."

"NO it's not."

"I think I know a bit more about how to swing a sword then you do Peter. With being older than you and all"

"Have you forgotten I am older than you by 15 years?"

"Boys can't you just stop fighting and help me train." I said annoyed at their ignorance but they didn't hear me they just can't talk back and forth. I got annoyed at this so walked away and sat on the grass. _"All I wanted to do was learn how to use a sword but NO that have to start fighting over their stupid swings and junk."_ Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ed sit down next to me.

"What's wrong Lydia?"

"Ask them." I said motioning to the two bickering royals.

"Let me guess they got into a fight about swords."

"Yep and all I wanted to do was learn how to use one."

"Hey! Why don't I teach you?"

"You'd really do that for me Ed?"

"Of course you really want to learn and they can't see that. Besides I trained Susan and Lucy how to use a sword for defense in our Golden Age. Peter tried teaching them but he was too hard on them." I started giggling imaging that happening.

"I can see that happening." He grinned at my remark. "Thank you Ed it means a lot."

"You're very welcome. Let me get a wooden sword and then we can start." He helped me up and went to get a wooden sword. When he came back we walked a few yards away from the stone arena and he stared teaching me the basics.

"Just move the sword up a bit. Perfect."

"I must say I'm doing better than when Caspian taught me."

"I think I know why." Once he were done with the swings we started doing mini duels. "Duck. Swing. Block. Keep it up you're doing good." I really was and it felt good having Ed teach me instead.

The boys must have come to their sensed because they came walking our way; but that didn't stop us for having fun.

"Why did you leave?" Peter asked once they got to us.

"Because you too wouldn't stop bickering." Ed said blocking a blow.

"You could have said something Lydia."

"I did but you guys ignored me." I said ducking from a swing.

"We're sorry Lydia but we're done now so we can teach you now if you'd like." Said Caspian.

"Sorry Caspian but Ed and I are in the middle of something besides I'm doing really good." I said swinging at Ed causing him to duck.

The boys must have decided it was worthless to say anything else so they walked away. Sometime later Ed and I took a break from our fighting to have lunch; he told me I was doing good enough to use a real sword. Once we were done with lunch we went to get the right sword once he had that he started training again.

We started up our mini duels again only this time Ed was more cautious and told me when to duck, block, swing and whatever else. Some Narnians who wanted to see us duel stopped to watch; it took me off a bit since I didn't like people watching me but the nervousness went away after a while. We took a break now and then to catch our breath.

We finally finished when it was time for dinner; my muscles hurt a lot by the end of it. I took another cold bath after dinner which helped my sore muscles. I went back to bed in my red battle dress since my green dress had to be washed again.

* * *

**What do you think? Do you like the relationship between Ed and Lydia? The raid will be coming up soon but it will take a while to write because knowing my style of writing it will be detailed. It never ceases to amaze me when it comes to you guys; I mean there's a lot of viewers and this fan fiction is just based off of my day dreams like WOW! It just proves how awesome you guys are. **

**Love, **

**Crazy Narnia Fangirl xoxoxoxo**


	8. Archery and meetings

**Here is chapter 8! How did I do last chapter because I feel I did bad. Their needs to be some Lydia and Susan moments so I made this chapter. The chapter after this will be the raid but like I said it will take time to write. A thousand viewers MASSIVE THANK YOU guys. Knowing you enjoy this keeps me writing. Anyway here is the next chapter, please review and no flames but constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I am not C.S. Lewis; so no I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia.**

**Chapter 8. Archery and meetings.**

* * *

I was half sleep on my back with my arm above my head; I heard the door open and close. Someone came over to me,

"Lydia. It's time to get up." It must have been Susan because the voice sounded older. Sure enough as I opened my eyes I saw the Gentle Queen looking at me.

"Is Caspian waiting for me?" I whispered sleepily.

"No not this time but Ed out there."

"Do I have to get out of bed?"

"If you want raspberries you do."

"Fine but only because of the raspberries." Like Lu she went over to the vanity to get the rag.

"Do you feel any better?"

"No, my muscles still hurt." She came back over to me and handed me the rag.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said as I wiped my face.

"Thanks."

"Let's get you changed so Ed doesn't get angry at keeping him away from food."

"Don't forget me too." We giggled at my remark. I got up from my bed and got out of my red dress and into my clean green dress. As Susan tried the dress we talked,

"So what are we doing today?"

"Pete, Ed and Caspian have to do some things and I'm going to keep training the archers. Do you want to join us?"

"I'd love to Su."

"Great after breakfast we can get you a bow and start training." She said as she finished trying my dress. "Do you want me to re-braid your hair?"

"Yes please." She started braiding my hair.

"There done." With that we walked out of the room to see an annoyed Edmund.

"Finally you're done. I was about to leave you girls and go to breakfast by myself." Ed said as we came out of the room.

"Oh calm down we're here now."

As we walking into the dining room we saw Peter, Caspian and Lucy waiting for us. Breakfast was the same as last time but this time Caspian was at my right side instead of Ed who was opposite him.

When we finished breakfast we went outside to train. Susan got a bow for me and went to train with the other archers; the target was a stuffed Telmarine decoy and Trufflehunter was holding it.

The archers were better than yesterday some would hit the target some wouldn't, but the good thing was that they were getting better. We took a lunch break and then went back to training. The other archers shot again and no hits except for the arrows already in the decoy.

"Nope, not a scratch." Trufflehunter shouted so we could hear.

"It's all right; Rome wasn't built-in a day." Susan said from right next to me; I smiled knowing what was about to happen.

"How long did it take?" A satyr asked.

"What's Rome?" The faun next to him asked.

"It's just a phrase." Susan replied but as soon as those words left her mouth an arrow flow by my head and hit the decoy in the chest; I just about jumped out of my skin. _"I am so going to kill that Telmarine."_ I thought.

"Hey!" Trufflehunter shouted.

"Nice shot. Which one of you…" Susan started but before she could finish her sentence she was interrupted by a Telmarine accent that made my knees go weak and mind to go blank.

"Good afternoon, you're majesty, m'lady." I narrowed my eyes at him which causing him to grin.

"Prince Caspian, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you could use some help. I'm sorry I scared you." He said coming up right next to me.

"Thing were well at hand."

"I didn't mean to suggest otherwise."

"Suppose you could do better?"

"Pick a target." He said getting an arrow from his bag. It took me a second until I saw a pinecone.

"See that pinecone?"

"No problem." He started aiming for the wrong pinecone so of course I had to correct it.

"Um." I helped him aim for the right pinecone and out of the corner of my eye I saw him look at me. "That one." He looked at it and lowered his crossbow.

"Are you sure that's not an acorn?"

"Too far for you?" He gave me a look and then pointed the crossbow at the right pinecone. He took a shot and missed; just like I thought.

"Not bad."

"Well I was training by the finest in the Telmarine army."

"Well if that's the best they got." I put an arrow in my bow and aiming for the pinecone praying it would it hit so I could show him up. "Then we might stand a chance after all." I let go of the string and it the target and into the grass a few yards away from a Telmarine spy. Caspian and I looked at each other and reloaded our bows and shot for him.

We both missed. I missed on purpose.

"Lydia did you know that Telmarine was there the whole time?" Susan asked startling me a little.

"Yes. But I couldn't say anything."

"Go tell Peter and Edmund about the Telmarine. Oh and nice shot by the way." I smiled and started walking away.

"I'll go with you." Caspian said following me.

When we got to Peter and Ed we told them what we saw. Peter ordered a meeting right away in The Stone Table room. We went to tell Susan and then went to The Stone Table room.

* * *

**The Stone Table Room**

Lucy and I were sitting on The Stone Table while Peter started talking.

"It's only a matter of time." Peter said to everyone. "Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle."

"What do you propose we do, Your Majesty?" asked Reepicheep.

Both Caspian and Peter started talking when they realized this they looked at each other. Peter gave an I'm-a-higher-rank-than-you look to Caspian. Caspian quickly realized he wasn't going to win this round so he let Peter have the floor.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us." Peter said.

"That is crazy. No one has taken that castle." Caspian quickly said.

"There's always a first time." Peter replied.

"We'll have the element of surprise." Trumpkin said from the base of the Table.

"But we have the advantage here!" Said Caspian trying to get everyone to listen.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely." Susan said standing up and standing next to Caspian; Peter gave her a I-thought-you-where-on-my-side look.

"I, for one, feel safer underground." said Trufflehunter.

"Look. I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb." Peter said to Caspian.

"Yes. And if they're smart, the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out." Ed said from his seat.

"We could collect nuts!" The jittery squirrel Pattertwig said.

"Yes! And throw them at the Telmarines." Reepicheep said with sarcasm. "Shut up!" He turned to look at Peter. "I think you know where I stand, sire."

"If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" Peter said to Glenstorm.

"Or die trying, my liege."

"That's what I'm worried about." Lucy said.

"Sorry?" Peter said confused.

"You're all acting like there's only two options. Dying here, or dying there." I said.

"I'm not sure you two have been listening."

"No, you're not listening."

"Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?" Lucy finished for me.

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." Peter said walking away but before he could get far I spoke up.

"Aslan may not be with us right now Peter but that doesn't mean He can't help us. We have to keep faith in Him." Peter was quiet and it was scaring me; he turned around to face me and spoke.

"If I remember correctly Lydia you can't say anything about the future or else it would blow up in your face."

"I didn't say it would blow up in my face Peter! I said something bad would happen!"

"Either way I don't think you should be talking because it's none of your business."

"It is too my business if you forgot I have a prophecy and that prophecy states I will help Narnia get back on the right track."

"That doesn't give you the right to smart mouth me Lydia."

"I'm not smart mouthing you I am stating a fact." I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"Stop it both of you." Edmund said suddenly drawing everyone's attention. "Peter don't go getting mad at Lydia because she stated what's on her mind."

"If she can't say anything about the future I don't see what help she is to us." He turned back to me. "You need to learn how to keep your mouth shut or else. The raid will take place tomorrow; we set out at sunset. Get all the training you need done. This meeting is done." Peter left the room following by the Narnians.

Only Ed, Susan, Lucy, Caspian and myself were left in the room. No one said anything; it was quite too quite.

I jumped off the Table and into Caspian's arms; I needed someone who made me feel safe, Caspian was my only option at the time. I started crying and Caspian tried calming me down and like last time he sat us down and Lucy rubbed my back.

When I finished my crying my face and eyes felt red and puffy again; Susan like last time had a cup of water and rag. We decided to go outside for a while making sure not bump into Peter.

When it was time for dinner Su, Ed, Caspian and myself made sure that Peter was not in the room. When it was time for bed I took another cold bath beforehand and changed into the red dress. It took me a while but I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**The Next Day**

The next day was busy; Narnians were getting ready for the raid: they had to decide who was going to stay and who was going to go, that and the plan for the raid was being made. Lucy and I spent most of the time together along with a black panther that was going to stay; the panther was very comforting for me. When it was time for the Narnians to leave I gave Susan and Edmund the biggest hugs I could. When it came to hugging Caspian I had tears in my eyes.

"Please do not cry Lydia. You have cried enough already."

"Please promise me you won't get hurt."

"I will try but I make no promises." I gave Caspian the biggest hug I could; even bigger than the others; we spent extra-long holding each other. We didn't want to break apart but we had too.

"Good luck." I gave him another quick hug and let him go. The panther and I walked over to Lucy as she walked into the How.

We went to The Stone Table room for a while.

"Lucy." I said petting the panther while Lucy looked at her cordial.

"Hum."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can Lydia."

"Do you promise to keep it a secret?"

"Yes of course." What I was going to say a tough subject but I wanted to tell someone.

"I-I… I have a disorder."

"Oh what kind of disorder?"

"I have Asperger syndrome."

"What's that?"

"It's a form of Autism. It means my brain is wired different from yours."

"Oh. How so?" I proceeded to tell Lu about my disorder when I finished she said,

"I understand you a lot more now, Lydia. Thank you for telling me this."

"You're welcome. I really wanted to tell someone about it."

"I'm glad you choose me. I thinks it's best we go to bed."

"I think that's a good idea Lu. If you don't mind my I sleep in the same bed as you?"

"Not at all." We walked to Lucy's room hand in hand.

We fell asleep with the panther watching over us.

* * *

**If you don't know what Asperger Syndrome is you should really look it up. I actually have Asperger Syndrome (my OC is based off of me; seeing as it's my day dreams) and I don't care who knows. I know you must hate me for the Peter and Lydia fight scene but like I said I need friction between Caspian and Peter. Any what do you think so far? Tell me in a review. I need reviews *grabby hands***

**Love, **

**Crazy Narnia Fangirl, xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	9. The raid

**Here is chapter 9. As always MASSIVE THANK YOU to my viewers and reviewers. Knowing you enjoy this keeps me writing. Anyway here is the next chapter, please review and no flames but constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I am not C.S. Lewis; so no I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia.**

**Chapter 9. The raid.**

* * *

Edmund was being carried by a griffin in the night sky. He signaled the griffin to land on one of the towers. A guard on the tower turned around just as the griffin and Edmund landed on the roof of the tower. They accidentally made noise which meant they had to hide; the guard to turn around. The guard looked up at the roof as he got closer to it. Just as he turned around he was lifted off the ground by a pair of claws and Edmund dropped down to the ground replacing him. Edmund went to the edge and looked down; releasing he was in a good spot he signaled the others to move in.

Four griffins flew by while being watched by the Narnians at the edge of the wood. Glenstorm raised his sword signaling it was time to move in.

A guard walked by the gate as a sewers flap opened up to reveal Reepicheep and two other mice. They went through the holes in the gate and looked up to see the four griffins flying by.

Peter, Susan, Caspian and Trumpkin flew by the tower Edmund was in. Caspian's griffin swooped down as they went by a tower. Caspian drew out his sword and swung at a passing guard that was in their way. As they flew by a few more towers Edmund signaled at them again which caught a guard's eye. The guard pointed his crossbow at Edmund but before he could pull the trigger he was shot down by one of Susan's arrows. Another guard noticed this and quickly turned around and drew his sword. Peter quickly dropped down from his griffin and swung at the guard killing him. Susan, Trumpkin and Caspian soon dropped down from their griffins as well.

A guard walked by as a minotaur, Asterius, walked up to him. Upon hearing noise the guard quickly turned around and drew his sword. Asterius shushed the guard while the guard kept his eyes on him. All of a sudden the guard was knocked out by Nikabrik's sword. He looked at Asterius and nodded.

Reepicheep and his mice were climbing up the chains and ropes to the gatehouse. They slide down the ropes of the gatehouse and just as Reepicheep looked over the corner to see a cat sleeping; he looked back at his mice and got a wicked idea on his mind.

Peter slide down the rope as Susan looked over the edge. Caspian knocked on the window after not hearing noise he silently said,

"Professor?" He got no answer. As Peter came sliding down the rope he picked the lock with his dagger. Caspian carefully walked into the room as Peter walked in behind him.

As Susan got off the rope Trumpkin was right behind her. He lost his footing and ALMOST fell over the edge; luckily Susan caught him by his strap. Susan pulled him back up and he gave her a thank-you look. The two walked into the room to see Caspian looking at the Professor's glasses. Caspian looked up at them and said,

"I have to find him."

"You don't have time." Peter replied. "You need to get the gate open."

"You and Lydia wouldn't be here without him. And neither would I." Peter looked to Susan wanting her answer.

"You and I can deal with Miraz."

"And I can still get to the gate in time." Said Caspian looking at Peter; he gave him a nod. Caspian rushed out of the room followed by Trumpkin.

A guard in the gatehouse turned the corner and was very surprised to see the cat with his front and back legs tied together and a muzzle around his mouth; the cat gave a small sad meow. The guard suddenly heard a sharp sound and turned around again very surprised to see a mouse hanging from the ceiling; before he could reply the mouse did it for him.

"Yes, I'm a mouse." Reepicheep swung at the stunned guard making him fall to the ground making a loud thud. Reepicheep and his mice quickly got to the ground just as another guard turned the corner and drew his sword. The guard came rushing at them but before he could do anything he was killed. Reepicheep and his mice quickly opened the door to let their helper in. Just as they opened the door Trumpkin shot down a guard coming towards them.

"We were expecting someone, you know, taller." Reepicheep said.

"You're one to talk."

"Is that supposed to be irony?" Trumpkin turned around and closed the doors.

Caspian opened the iron gate to the cell his Professor was in. He went up to him which caused him to wake up.

"Five more minutes?"

"What are you doing here?" Caspian started unlocking the chains that were around the Professor's wrists. "I didn't help you escape just so you could break back in." Caspian helped him up. "You have to get out before Miraz learns you're here."

"He's going to learn soon enough." Caspian handed him the key. "We are giving him your cell." Before he could get out of the cell Professor Cornelius grabbed his shoulder and pushed him into the iron gate.

"Don't underestimate Miraz as your father did."

"What are you talking about?" His Professor looked down.

"I'm sorry." Professor Cornelius watched as Caspian ran out of the room.

Peter and Susan turned the corner and went up to a door that looked to be Miraz's; Peter drew his sword while Susan had her bow ready. Peter opened the door and was very surprised to see no Miraz but a baby instead.

"Where did that come from?" It was a rhetorical question.

"Mum never had that talk with you?" Susan said with sarcasm; instead of answering Peter ran out of the room with Susan right behind him.

Miraz was sleeping peacefully next to his wife, Prunaprismia, until someone drew their sword and pointed it at his neck causing him to wake up. When he saw his attacker face he chuckled.

"Thank goodness you're safe." He said with sarcasm dipping out.

"Get up." Caspian said still pointing the sword at his uncle's neck. As he did he woke up his wife.

"Caspian?" She said startled at Caspian pointing a sword at her husband's neck.

"Stay where you are." Caspian ordered.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I should think it's obvious, dear." Stated Miraz to his wife then to his nephew. "You know, some families might consider this inappropriate behavior."

"That doesn't seem to have stopped you!" Sword still pointed at his neck.

"But you are not like me, are you? It's sad." Pruna saw a chance to get the crossbow hanged above her bed. "The first time you've shown any backbone... and it's such a waste."

"Put the sword down, Caspian." Prunaprismia said pointing her crossbow at him. "I don't want to do this."

"We don't want you to either." Susan said as she came into the room with her bow ready and Peter behind her with his sword out.

"This used to be a private room." Miraz said with his hands on his hips.

"What are you doing?" Peter said to Caspian. "You're supposed to be in the gatehouse!"

"No! Tonight for once, I want the truth." He advanced forward with his sword still pointing at Miraz neck as he backed up. "Did you kill my father?"

"Now we get to it."

"You said your brother died in his sleep." Said Pruna.

"That was more or less true."

"Caspian, this won't make things any better." Susan stated trying to get Caspian's mind straight.

"We Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it." Miraz said to Caspian. "Your father knew that as well as anyone."

"How could you?" Pruna said lowering her crossbow.

"For the same reason you will pull that trigger. For our son."

"Stop!" Shouted Pruna.

"Stay right there." Susan shouted as well.

"You need to make a choice, dear." He started walking forward which caused the sword to dig into his neck making blood trickle down. "Do you want our child to be king? Or do you want him to be like Caspian here?" Caspian looked at Miraz wide-eyed. "Fatherless!"

"No!" Pruna cried out letting go of the trigger: it grazed against Caspian upper arm. Just as Miraz moved Susan let go of her arrow and instead of getting Miraz it logged it's self into the wall a few feet away. Miraz saw the chance and ran out of the room via the secret door that hand Susan's arrow in it.

"Caspian!" Peter shouted.

Edmund (who was toying around with his torch) accidently lost his grip causing the torch to fall a few levels down: this caused the guard in the tower to come outside. Edmund went down the stairs of the tower and looked out the window; the guard grabbed the torch and turned on the light shining it in his eyes. Just a second later the alarm went off. Edmund did the smartest thing he could think of at the time; he jumped.

"Peter!" Susan shouted as they rounded the corner.

"Our troops are just outside! Come on!" Peter said running down the hall. Once he got outside he shouted to his brother.

"Now, Ed! Now! Signal the troops!" As he said this he had to fight two guards.

"I'm a bit busy, Pete!" Edmund replied as he head-butted the guard he was fighting and swung a few times at him. The guard disarmed him and swung at him once again: Edmund quickly ducked and grabbed his torch and hit the guard with it. Releasing what he did he said.

"Oh, no."

Once Peter got to the wheel he turned it trying to get the gate up. Susan and Caspian were right behind him.

"Peter!" Susan said trying to get her older brother's attention. "It's too late. We have to call it off while we can."

"No, I can still do this! Help me!" Susan and Caspian had no choose but to help.

"Exactly who are you doing this for, Peter?" Peter thought for a quick second. _"I'm doing this for Lydia, to show her I'm better than Caspian."_

"Come on!" Edmund said as he hit his torch trying to get it to work. Once it turned on he signaled the troops to move in.

"CHARGE!" Glenstorm shouted as he and the other Narnians raced forward towards the castle.

As the drawbridge went down two guards turned around to see Narnians rushing forward: in response they drew their swords. Asterius went forward and pushed the gates forward like nobody's business: a guard ran forward and was knocked off the bridge by Asterius. The Narnians ran forward just as Peter, Caspian and Susan finished turned the wheel to the gate. They quickly turned around and drew their weapons.

"For Narnia!" Peter shouted as did many other Narnians: thus the Raid started. Narnians went after the Telmarines; Telmarines went after the Narnians. Susan showed that she was the Archer Queen. Fauns jumped up and down. Mice got kicked around. Bodies fell to the ground.

Edmund was coming up from behind a roof top and saw archers start to line the walk below him.

"Archers!" The main archer shouted.

"Pick a target!"

"Take aim!" Edmund saw that one archer had his crossbow pointed at his older brother and decided he had to do something about it; he jumped over the top and slide down the roof knocking the archer clean off. Peter heard a yell and then thud: looked up to see his younger brother a few feet away from archers that could easily kill him. He did what any sensible person would do he shouted out.

"Ed!" This caught his brother's attention by making him look to his left and see angry Telmarine archers pointing their crossbow's at him. He quickly turned around and just as he got through the door he closed it with his feet, causing some of the arrows to lodge in the door.

Miraz walked onto the balcony and looked down to see the Narnians and Telmarines fighting: he grinned nastily at this.

Right after cutting down a Telmarine soldier; he looked up to see Miraz with a nasty grin on his face. He signaled a nearby satyr, Tyrus, who knocked out the soldier he was fighting. Peter and Tyrus ran up the steps to the balcony cutting down anyone in their way.

Just as Peter knocked out a soldier and Tyrus made a big leap up and hung onto the balcony: this scared Miraz making him go to the other side. Just as Tyrus was about to attack Miraz an arrow from General Glozelle's crossbow lounged it's self into his shoulder: he let out a cry of pain. Miraz walked forward to the dying satyr and pushed him off.

"Get that gate closed." Miraz ordered General Glozelle.

Edmund got to the top of a tower: he closed the door with his torch. He went to look over the edge and suddenly the sound of banging from the other side of the door got him worried.

Two soldiers broke down the door to the gatehouse. Trumpkin quickly drew an arrow killing one of the guards. Before he could get another arrow out a guard came up and hitting him with his shield causing Trumpkin to fall out of the window and onto a Telmarine and then the ground hard. A guard in the gatehouse started going after the weight that held the gate open with his axe. Once the weight was off the gate started going down. Asterius was close-by so he went under the gate before it could close and held it up.

Peter suddenly released they were not going to win this battle and that he needed to get his remaining army out and fast.

"Fall back!" He started running down the stairs knocking out any soldier in his way. "We need to retreat! Now!" Once on the ground he shouted to Glenstorm. "Go!" He pointed his sword to his younger sister. "Get her out of here! Back to the gate! Go!" Once on the centaurs back Susan turned around to shout out to her older brother.

"Caspian!"

"I'll find him!"

"Go!" He shouted to a faun and other Narnians. "Get out! Go! Get out! Retreat!"

Two soldiers suddenly opened to door of the tower Edmund was in. Edmund was standing near the edge as the soldiers closed in on him; he looked over it and back to the soldiers. All of a sudden he fell over the edge; this very much surprised the soldiers who quickly looked over the edge. Upon doing so a griffin carrying Edmund fly out of nowhere.

Caspian suddenly burst through the door of the stables with Destrier, Professor Cornelius on a horse and another horse with no rider. Peter saw this as he cut down a Telmarine soldier through his middle. Caspian looked up at Miraz who said to General Glozelle,

"Give the order." Caspian quickly looked over his shoulder to Peter.

"My men are still down there." Caspian and his Professor went towards the gate with Peter running behind them.

"Draw back! Get out! Retreat!" Once Peter was at his horse Miraz had enough he grabbed General Glozelle's crossbow and shouted.

"Now!" With that he fired an arrow at Asterius's upper thigh: many other arrows went loose as well. With as much strength as he had left Asterius held up the gate for Peter, Caspian, the Professor and a few other Narnians to get through. Once they were through Asterius let go of the gate falling down dead: the gate with no one holding fell on top of him trapping many Narnians one including Glenstrom's son, Rainstone. Noticing this Peter stopped his horse and looked back at his army that was trapped.

"Run for your life!" A Narnian shouted.

"Save yourself!" Another shouted. Peter looked back at his sister with tears in his eyes and then back again at his army and then back again.

"Peter!" Caspian shouted. "The bridge!" The bridge was starting to go up this meant trouble if Peter didn't get to the other side. Reepicheep and a few mice leaped over to the other side; Peter's horse made a big leap for the other side and landed.

"Leave us! Go, brothers!" A Narnian on the other side shouted.

"In the name of Aslan!" A brave Narnian shouted.

Edmund flew past the courtyard and looked down to see many dead bodies mainly Narnians. The only signs of life were the Telmarines moving around and a minotaur head that moved. Edmund flew up to Peter who was totting away on his horse.

* * *

**OH MY GOD! YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW HAPPY I AM TO HAVE THIS CHAPTER DONE! It was hard writing it because I would sit on the computer late at night listening to Pandora and I just couldn't write. I feel horrible! I feel I did badly on this chapter because my inspiration was running dry but it's done so whatever. I hope you're happy this chapter is up. Please I beg of you review and tell me how I'm doing so far. **

**Love,**

**Crazy Narnia Fangirl xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

***Rant* I hate Caspian! Why?! I'll tell you why! Because of his stupid dark chocolate eyes that ALWAYS have that look in them. His stupid dark hair. His stupid Telmarine and British accent. His stupid face. His stupid body. His stupid hands. His stupid grin, smile and whatever else his face does. His stupid whatever else I forget to mention. His is STUPID. And I love him to frickin death. I love you Caspian!**


	10. Sorcery and sudden vengeance

**Here is chapter 10! AHHHHH! I'm entering the double digits! :P I'm sorry for the long wait but I JUST started another fanfiction called 'A Stark by Another Name' and I already have ideas for that but I want to focus on this one so yeah. By the way Caspian is SUPER hot and he's mine. I will fight you. No, not really, please don't hurt me. But he's still mine. **

**Disclaimer: The Chronicles of Narnia belong to the amazing C.S. Lewis. **

**Chapter 10. Sorcery and sudden vengeance.**

* * *

Lucy and I were in The Stone Table room again; Lucy was looking at her cordial again while I pet the panther named Nala's head. Suddenly, we heard a horn; we looked at each other knowing that the others have come back. Lucy quickly put her cordial away and we ran outside to see the others; other Narnians came out as well. Peter and Caspian were walking next to each other both visibly angry.

"What happened?" Lucy asked innocently.

"Ask him." Peter said glaring at Caspian.

"Peter." Susan said from behind them.

"Me?" Caspian said with confusion. "You could've called it off." The two stopped walking: the others behind stop walking at the same time. "There was still time."

"No, there wasn't, thanks to you. If you kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive."

"If you'd stayed here like I suggested, they definitely would be!"

"You called us, remember?"

"My first mistake." _"Caspian, you never would have met me if you did blow that horn."_ I thought; I knew it was out of anger but it still hurt.

"No." Peter started walking away. "Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people."

"Hey!" He shouted making me flinch and Peter to stop and look at him. "I am not the one who abandoned Narnia." _"Caspian they didn't mean to leave."_

"You invaded Narnia." As Peter said this he pointed his finger at him. "You have no more right to lead it than Miraz does." Caspian pushed past him. "You, him, your father even Lydia..." At the mention of his father Caspian stopped walking but when he said my name Caspian looked me right in the eyes._ "Peter, please tell me you didn't mean that."_ "Narnia's better off without the lot of you." Once he finished those words Caspian drew out his sword and let out a battle cry that hurt my ears while Peter drew his sword as well.

"Stop it!" Edmund shouted right away making the two look back and see Glenstrom holding a limp Trumpkin while Edmund helped lowering him: the two lower their swords. Lucy gasped and ran forward with me right behind her; we knelt down next to him.

She brought out her cordial while I looked back to look Caspian in the eyes; I may not be good at facial expressions but I swear I saw disappointment in his eyes. He started walking away still looking me in the eyes; Nikabrik started walking away too. I looked back just as Lucy put a drop of Fire Flower juice in his mouth. Trumpkin suddenly gasped making me smile. Susan put her hand on his head making him wince; he opened his eyes and said,

"What are you all standing around for?" Ed, Susan, Lucy and I looked at each other. "The Telmarines will be here soon enough." Lucy started putting her cordial away. "Thank you... my dear little friend." Unlike what I thought the Pevenises would do (which was walk away) they stayed where they were.

"Lydia, are you okay?" Susan asked gently, I was just staring at the ground trying not to cry for the third time.

_"Go to Caspian, treasured one."_

"Why?"

_"You know why, Lydia."_

"But I'm scared."

_"I know treasured one but remember; I am with you always, Lydia." _

"Yes you are, Jesus." "I fine Susan I just need to do something real quick." As I said this I stood up and walked away. "Come on Nala, we have to do something." We went into the How I knew right away where to go. Once we were in the hall I stopped and very slowly walked upon hearing,

"Are you so glad of that magic horn now, boy?" Nikabrik said. I looked at Nala and put my finger over my mouth telling her we needed to be quiet: she nodded in reply. "Your kings and queens have failed us. And the girl can't tell us a thing. Your army's half dead. And those that aren't will be soon enough."

"What do you want? Congratulations?"

"You want your uncle's blood. So do we. You want his throne? We can get it for you." With that I knew he walked away with Caspian right behind him.

I looked at Nala and we slowly walked down the hall making sure they didn't know we our right behind them. Once they were at the stairs I hid along the wall in the shadows; my heart was racing a million mile per hour. We stopped and kneeled once we were at the one of the columns while still in the shadows. Caspian and Nikabrik walked around The Table and then in front of Aslan's picture.

"You tried one ancient power." His voice boomed through the room. "It failed. But there is a power greater still. One that kept even Aslan at bay for near a hundred years." I started hearing growling and saw shadows moving.

I was worried Nala would start growling but she did not; she must have known that this was important. Caspian heard the noise too and drew his sword and stepped down.

"Who's there?"

"I am hunger." Finally I could see the cloaks of the werewolf and hag; Caspian stayed on his guard and looked between the two. "I am thirst. I can fast a hundred years... and not die. I can lie a hundred nights on the ice... and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst." I started sweating like I never had before. "Show me... your enemies!" The latter of the words the werewolf pulled off his hood making Caspian point his sword at him even more.

"What you hate, so will we." Caspian looked at the hag as she pulled off her hood too. "No one hates better than us."

"And you can... guarantee Miraz's death?" _"Oh Caspian please don't do it!"_ I thought.

"And more." The hag bowed to him. Caspian put his sword away and looked back at Nikabrik who had an evil smile on his face while looking at the hag. "Let the circle be drawn." As the hag started chanting a warm, comforting Voice started talking to me again.

_"Go warn the others treasure one."_

"But what if I don't get to them in time, Jesus?"

_"Don't worry treasured one you will get to them in time. Go now, Lydia."_

"Can't Nala go for me?"

_"No. You must do this yourself."_ I had no choice so I ran down the hall as fast as I could; for some reason the hall felt longer than it was. Once I got into the main room I saw Peter.

"PETER!" He quickly turned around as I came up to him.

"What is it Lydia."

"Caspian's in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" I didn't know how to say it so I just spit it out.

"Nikabrik, a hag and a werewolf are in The Stone Table room right now and huge block of ice is coming up and if you, Edmund, Trumpkin and Lucy don't go right now Caspian will bring the White Witch back!"

When I was finished everyone went pale mainly Edmund. Peter wasted no time and went running right by me followed by Edmund and Trumpkin. I looked at Lucy and both of us ran back down the hall following them. Once we were turned the corner to the stairs Peter yelled.

"Stop!" They drew their sword once they got past the columns.

The hag, the werewolf and Nikabrik ran forward while Caspian stayed transfixed on the Witch; while they fought I stayed by the columns not wanting to get hurt. I saw Peter throw the hag against a column, Edmund slice the werewolf through the middle of his head and Trumpkin stab Nikabrik in the back.

"Come on! Come." The Witch said with an icy cold voice; I must say she was even scary in person than in the movie. All of a sudden Peter pushes Caspian over to the side; I wanted to go to him but I knew that was not a smart idea.

"Get away from him!" This caused the Witch to back away with only her fingers out of the ice; Peter went into a ready for attack above position.

"Peter, dear. I've missed you. Come. Just one drop." I heard foot step behind me and locked eyes with Susan and together we walked forward in front of The Table. "You know you can't do this alone." While Peter lowered his sword I saw Edmund walk behind her.

Suddenly, his sword went through the ice as Caspian got up. The ice started cracking up until it exploded making Peter duck and Caspian to quickly move back. The ice crumbled down showing the sword holder Edmund.

"I know. You had it sorted." He was obviously disappointed as he walked away. Caspian and Peter looked at the picture of Aslan that looking worried and not proud as it did before. Caspian and Peter turned around to see Susan and I; unlike Susan who had a super mad and disappointed face I had a worried and scared face. As Susan walked away I looked down while I knew Caspian and Peter looked at each other.

I couldn't stand it anymore I ran around the Table attacking Caspian with a hug.

"I know about your father but I couldn't say anything. I'm so sorry." I said.

"You had your reasons, Lydia."

I turned around to see Peter looking at us. "Can you two please stop fighting and be nice to each other. I absolutely hate seeing you two fight." I saw Peter's blue eyes look up at Caspian's' dark eyes.

"I guess I can beside there's no point in us fighting." I looked back at Caspian who looked at me.

"If Peter can I can too besides like you said there is no point in us fighting." I smiled at the two until something crossed my mind.

"Peter, please tell me you didn't mean what you said when you said Narnia was better off without me."

"I didn't mean it Lydia it was just out of anger. I hope you can forgive me."

"I forgive you but it still hurts that includes what you said the other day."

"I'm sorry about that too; you were just speaking what was on your mind. And you're right about Aslan He IS always with us."

"I'm always right." I looked back at Caspian. "You promised me you won't get hurt."

"I know and I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I can. Come one let's go get them looked at." With that we started walking away with Lucy, Trumpkin and Peter following us.

* * *

"Hello Windmane." I said as we got to the centaursess

"Hello m'lady, your majesty. What can I do for you."

"Caspian needs his upper arm and hand looked at."

"Okay than if his majesty will come over here."

"Of course." Caspian said walking over to her.

After a few minutes Windmane said, "I will give you some medicine and a bandage so they can heel. All fix your hand first."

She want to work bandaging Caspian's hand. Once she was done she looked me. "You may want to leave m'lady."

"Why?"

"His majesty will have to take off his shirt so I can bandage his arm." I felt myself blush as the thought of seeing Caspian's bare chest.

"Can't I stay?" I blurted out before my brain could think. "I mean if Caspian's okay with it." _"Nice save Lydia."_ I saw Caspian grin before saying.

"I don't mind, I mean if she wants to stay she can." Caspian said with a grin.

"As you wish your majesty. If you will please remove your shirt." He took his armor off and looked at me before he pulled his shirt off. I went wide-eyed and felt my face turn pink when I saw his chest; I have say his was buff but not six-pack buff.

I kept looking until Caspian said. "Enjoying the view Lydia." I had to look down and move a piece of hair behind my ear again.

"Maybe." I said shyly. As she bandaged his arm I watched inventively; once she was finished she said.

"You may put your shirt back now." Windmane said once she was finished fixing him.

"Thank you for helping Caspian, Windmane."

"You're welcome m'lady but it is my duty to have to help those who need it."

Once we left the room I turned around and hit Caspian in the chest.

"You're jerk you know that right."

"I know but I can't help it. I'm going outside would like to join me?"

"Sorry no I want to find Lucy and see if I can help in any way." He took my hands and kissed the chuckles.

"As you wish, Lady Red Face." This made me turn red.

"A BIG FAT JERK!" With that I hurried away. I wanted to join him outside but I knew he need the time to think and that the Professor was going to talk to him so I didn't. Once I found Lucy she said I could help with some things and so I did.

* * *

**Outside of the How**

Outside the sky was covered in clouds letting no light through. Caspian was sitting on the edge of the How looking at practically nothing. Professor Cornelius came out and sat next to the prince.

"Why did you never tell me about my father?" Caspian said breaking the silence.

"My mother was a Black Dwarf from the Northern Mountains." The prince looked at him when he said this. "I risked my life all these years so that one day... you might be a better king than those before you." Caspian said looking down.

"Then I have failed you."

"Everything I told you, everything I didn't, it was only because I believe in you." Again the prince looked at him. "You have a chance to become the most noble contradiction in history." Professor looked out at the woods. "The Telmarine who saved Narnia." Prince Caspian looked back out at the woods realizing that he could be more than what he is.

* * *

The rest of the day went by somewhat slowly. They had their food and then went to bed. Only Lydia knew what was going to happen in the next few days.

* * *

**I finished it and in one day too! I don't know if you saw but I put a bit of Caspian and Lydia moments in there. I didn't add the Miraz scenes because I thought of using it the next day so yeah. What you think?**

**Love,**

**Crazy Narnia Fangirl xoxoxoxo**


	11. Armies assemble

**Here is chapter 11. AHHHHHH! I'm more than half way through reading ****The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe**** I'm so happy! I'm sorry you guys for the long wait again; I'm having a hard time getting into that writing mode but at least I'm trying. 2,100 views on this story WOW! You guys are awesome! I feel like a murder when you guys say I'm killing you for not updating. HAHA! Anyway here is the next chapter, please review and no flames but constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Disclaimer: The Chronicles of Narnia belong to the amazing C.S. Lewis.**

**Chapter 11. Armies assemble.**

* * *

In Beruna the last of wood was finally put in the bridge which meant Miraz and his army could finally get to the other side. Miraz and the other lords were in the council room of the castle; they were dressed in their finest clothes. As Miraz walked the lords of the council said;

"Beruna pledges its troops."

"Galma pledges its troops."

"Tashbaan pledges its troops."

"Ettinsmoor pledges its troops." As the army marched across the newly finished bridge Lord Sopespian put the Telmarine King crown on Miraz's head.

Miraz turned around and sat on the King's throne: the other lords in the room bowed before him. Miraz was now a King of Narnia. As Miraz and Prunaprismia who was holding their child walked out onto the balcony the courtyard was crowded with the people of the kingdom; the people shouted.

"Long live the king! Long live the king!"

* * *

**Aslan's How**

Caspian and myself were sitting outside the How talking when we suddenly saw something move on the other side of the plain.

"Oh no." I looked at Caspian. "I'm going to get the others." As I said this we both stood up. I ran inside and told Edmund to get Peter and Lucy from the Stone Table room while Susan, Professor Cornelius, Glenstrom and a few other Narnians followed me back out.

* * *

Peter was sitting on the steps on the Stone Table as he looked at the picture of Aslan. Lucy came up and sat next to him.

"You're lucky, you know." He said breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"To have seen him. I wish he'd just given me some sort of proof."

"Maybe we're the ones who need to prove ourselves to him."

"Pete." Edmund said as he came into view. "You'd better come quickly." The trio quickly got up and ran outside.

* * *

As watched what was happening I was holding on tightly on to Caspian arm soon Peter, Ed, Lu and other Narnians came outside. We continued watching as Miraz's army along with his war machines came into view with numbers greater than ours; but in the wise words of General Oreius, _"Numbers do not win a battle."_

As the army and lords stopped moving Miraz who was clad in gold armor came forward on a white horse a bit past the others.

We continued watching until Peter finally called for a meeting. We went into a room deep in the How so no one could hear us. Once Peter was done explaining what Lucy was going to do Trumpkin shouted.

"Cakes and kettledrums. That's your next big plan?" He pointed his index finger at her as he walked closer. "Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest? Alone!"

"It's our only chance."

"And she won't be alone." Susan said defending her brother. Trumpkin came up in front of Lucy.

"H-haven't enough of us died already?"

"Nikabrik was my friend too." Trufflehunter said. "But he lost hope. Queen Lucy and Lady Lydia haven't. And neither have I."

"For Aslan." Reepicheep said taking out his rapier and putting across his chest.

"For Aslan!" Said the Bulgy Bear next to Caspian, Professor and myself.

"Then I'm going with you." Trumpkin said.

"No." Lucy said putting her hand on his shoulder. "We need you here."

"We have to hold them off until Lucy, Susan and Lydia get back."

"WHAT!" I shouted standing up: everyone's attention went to me but I didn't care. "This is very much new information that I'm not comfortable with." I walked over to Peter.

"I understand that this is news to you but I don't want you fighting and it's the best option." Peter said in a calm voice.

"But I don't even know how to ride a horse."

"We can teach you."

"Where? Outside where the Telmarines can see. I don't think so." I said crossing my arms.

"We can do it in that big area with all the columns supporting it."

"Fine but only because I know it's the smartest thing to do."

"If I may..." Caspian said, he looked over to his Professor and then stood up and walked over to me. "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer... but as king, he is subject to the traditions... and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time." When Caspian was done explaining the duel Peter said he had to it, Lucy was not very happy about it but she knew it was the best option.

"Ed. Do you mind going to Miraz and try to get him to agree to the duel."

"Not at all Pete but I need to bring someone with me."

"I know. I was thinking Glenstrom and Wimbleweather could go with you."

"What about me?" I said quietly: Peter turned to look at me.

"What about you?"

"Can I go with Edmund?"

"Lydia." Caspian said. "I don't think that's the best idea."

"I'm not talking to you Caspian I'm talking to Peter." I noticed Caspian glance in Peter direction.

"Caspian's right Lydia I don't think it's a good idea." Peter said.

_"I don't really care Peter I want to see Ed be sassy and I want to see what Miraz and the others look like."_ I thought. "Why is it not a good idea?"

"Because we don't know how they will react to seeing you that and you're safer here."

"Please Peter, Ed will keep me safe."

"Why do you want to go with Edmund?" Asked Caspian taking a small step closer to me.

"Because I know I'll be safe and I want to see what Miraz looks like."

"Don't you already know what he looks like?" Trumpkin asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, but I want to see him for real." I looked back to Peter. "Peter, please." It felt like forever until Edmund spoke up.

"Peter, I don't mind if Lydia comes along." I looked at Peter with pleading eyes.

"Fine but it's a good idea you change into something more war like." I nodded at that but then something came to mind.

"Wait, do you have battle plan just in case?"

"Yes, Ed came up with one the other day."

"Do the Narnians know the plan?"

"Don't worry Lydia we'll tell the Narnians soon enough."

While Peter wrote up the letter Ed and I got changed into our battle attire. I put on the same outfit as Susan when battling (it was smaller in size) my dagger was around my waist and I had a bow and arrows on my back; Susan tried my hair back into a braid. When Peter, Edmund and I were done we started walking away to the other side; Caspian of course gave me a big hug and told me good luck beforehand.

* * *

Miraz and General Glozelle were looking at the party of two humans, a centaur and a giant coming closer to the Telmarine camp site.

"Perhaps they intend to surrender." Said General Glozelle.

"No." Miraz said looking at the general. "They are much too noble for that." He turned and walked away.

* * *

Once we got to the other side we were greeted by General Glozelle.

"State your names and business here."

"King Edmund the Just and Lady Lydia." Edmund stated in a very royal way. "We are here to bring a proposal to King Miraz."

"Follow me." He turned to walk away: Edmund and I looked at each other and followed. We got weird looks from the Telmarine as we walked; the general got to an area not far from the main tent and stopped.

"The Narnians can stay here." Ed looked at them and they nodded; just as Ed and I started walking the general stated something that got me angry. "M'lady but it's best you stay here. We don't allow woman in the council settings." _"Sexist Telmarines."_ I thought; I bit my lip and looked at Ed.

"Lady or not she is to come into the tent for my royal brother says she is to." Said Edmund; I sensed a bit of annoyance.

"Very well then if you would follow me." He turned walking to the tent with Ed and I in tow. Once we sent foot in the tent I didn't like the feeling in the air; I locked eyes with Miraz and a shiver ran down my spine.

"King Edmund and Lady Lydia are here with a proposal."

"They may proceed." Miraz said; his voice was cold. Ed and I were a few feet away in front of Miraz; Ed unrolled the scroll and read it out loud.

"'I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender.'" Once Ed was done reading the scroll he rolled it back up.

"Tell me, Prince Edmund-" Miraz stated but was cut off my Ed.

"King."

"Pardon me?" Miraz said taken aback.

"It's King Edmund, actually. Just 'King,' though. Peter's the High King. I know, it's confusing."

"Why would we risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe you out by nightfall?"

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers? I mean, only a week ago Narnians were extinct."

"And so you will be again."

"Well, then you should have little to fear." Miraz let out a chuckle that made me flinch.

"This is not a question of bravery."

"So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?" _"More like a quarter."_ I thought. I could tell Miraz didn't like this because his smile vanished.

"I didn't say I refused." He said leaning forward in his chair.

"You shall have our support, Your Majesty." Lord Gregoire said from Miraz's left. "Whatever your decision."

"Sire," Lord Sopespian said from Miraz's right. "Our military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid what might otherwise be-"

"I'm not avoiding anything!" Miraz said standing up from his seat with his sword in head: I took a small step back.

"I was merely pointing out that my lord is well within his rights to refuse." He said defending himself.

"His Majesty would never refuse." General Glozelle said from behind us. "He relishes the chance to show the people the courage of their new king."

"You." He said pointing the sword at Edmund. "You should hope your brother's sword is sharper than his pen." Ed had a cheeky grin on his face; he both knew Miraz took the bait.

"What time shall the duel take place?" Miraz looked at me in the eyes.

"10 o'clock tomorrow." He sat back down. "That should give his majesty enough time to get ready."

"10 o'clock it is. We shall leave now so you can get ready." Just as we were about to turn around Miraz said something that made my hair stand on end.

"Lady Lydia is it." I nodded; I didn't like to way he said my name, unlike how Caspian says it. "Tell me, why should I fear you?" I had to choose my words wisely; I looked at Ed. It was quiet until found the right words to say.

"I know who's going to win the duel. Now if you'll excuse us we must get back to their majesties." With that we left. Once we were half way in the field Edmund said.

"Nice choose of words, Lydia. I was worried you would say something else."

"Don't worry Ed, I may not have as much sass as you but I do have a way with words." At the word sass Ed grinned from ear to ear.

"Sass?"

"Yes, sass." We both started chuckling. When we got to the others they all look worried.

"So what did he say." Said Peter. Ed and I looked at each other.

"10 o'clock tomorrow." Everyone let out a big sign.

While we waited for tomorrow Caspian taught me how to ride a horse; once we were done I felt sore all over. We had dinner and I had a freezing cold bath again.

* * *

I was pacing around in my room in my red dress; my hair was loose reaching mid-back. I tried sleeping but it was no use; I was too worried about tomorrow. I had enough I knew one person who could make me feel better so I got out of my room and went across the hall. I knocked on the door and soon enough Caspian opened the door with just his shirt, pants and boots on.

"Lydia what's wrong."

"I can't sleep. May I come in?"

"Yes, you may." He moved aside and I walked in.

"What's on your mind?" He asked as he closed to door and walked up to me.

"I can't stop thinking about tomorrow. I know what's going to happen but I can't say anything."

"Try not to think about it."

"I'm trying. May I have a seat on the bed?"

"Yes." I sat down on the bed and looked at Caspian; I moved a little and pat the space next to me; he sat down on my left. We were silent for a while until I stated what was on my mind.

"Caspian?"

"Yes."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you promise to keep it a secret?" He took my sweaty, cold hands in his warm, rough hands.

"I will keep whatever to tell me a secret for the rest of my life, unless you wish me to tell someone of it." I took me awhile and many deep breathes until I felt like telling him my secret all the while he rubbed my hands.

"I-I have this thing… It-It's called Asperger Syndrome." I looked at Caspian waiting for a reaction.

"What is Asperger Syndrome?" He had a bit of trouble saying it which I thought was cute.

"It's a disorder. It makes me very different from other people."

"How so?"

"I-I can't pick up social cues like facial expressions and body language, I don't have good social skills so making friends and just starting a conversation with someone is hard for me. I don't like changes in routine, I lack empathy, I'm unable to recognize difference in tone and I have a formal way of speaking meaning my vocabulary is advanced compared to other people my age. I not that good at eye contact so that's way my eyes are darting around and I can preoccupied about a subject for example The Chronicles of Narnia series;" He chuckled when I said this.

"I can know a lot about the subject at hand. I have delayed motor skills and I have heightened sensitivity so loud noises, bright lights, strange tastes and textures are troubling. I have anxiety which can could what of nowhere, people don't understand me, I like to escape from reality to my own world via daydreams and I can't stand rejection. So… that's how I'm different."

I was worried as to what Caspian would say and if he understood any of it; I'm guessing he sensed my worry because he put my hands to his lips and kissed the knuckles.

"That you for telling me this Lydia. I see you in a much better light now."

"You're welcome."

"Does anyone else know this?"

"Only Lucy and the Narnians know."

"How do the Narnians know this?"

"Trumpkin said it's because of my star."

"Oh." He looked down. "I always knew you were different but know I understand why." He looked at me with a grin on his face: I chuckled.

"Normal is very boring so I like being different."

"Different people are the best kind of people." He looked me in the eyes as he said this. "You said you are not good at eye contact yet you don't move your eyes around when you look at me."

"Maybe that's because I like your dark chocolate eyes." I went wide-eyed because of what I just blurted out. Caspian was quiet and it was scaring me.

"I like your blue eyes as well; they are most beautiful." As he said the later part he moved a piece of hair behind my ear; he put his hand behind my neck. I closed my eyes upon feeling his hand there and I opened them to see his face a little closer to mine; but I noticed his eyes weren't on mine they were on my lips.

_"Oh my God! We are really going to kiss?"_ I thought.

I swear I feel my brain leave me every time I look at Caspian but it this time it felt it was back on Earth. I did the only thing that came to my mindless noggin could do; I leaned forward. As I got closer to his lips I closed my eyes. Suddenly the worst thing ever happened; someone knocked on the door.

I jumped connecting my forehead with Caspian's; we both owed in pain.

"Caspian." The voice of Susan said from the other side of the door. "Have you seen Lydia she isn't in her room." _"Susan you big fat romantic moment killer. I was just about to kiss Caspian."_ As I thought this I fired arrow at her in my head.

"Lydia is in here with me."

"Oh. May I ask why?"

"She couldn't sleep so she came in here for comfort."

"Oh, okay. Thank you for telling me. I'm going to my room now." It was quiet for a while.

"Maybe I should be off to bed too." I got off the bed but I didn't get far because Caspian suddenly grabbed my arm I turned to look at him; he looked as if he had pleading eyes.

"Or you could sleep in here. I mean if it helps comfort you."

"I do feel comfortable when I'm around you but won't it be weird."

"That's only if you see it that way."

"I suppose I could… just for the night of course."

"Of course." He said quickly. All I could do was nod. Caspian lied down first followed by me on his right.

I felt like a popsicle stick; I didn't want to something strange and I'm guessing he didn't want to either. I finally decided to move so I turned on my left and put my arm over his chest holding him close; he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Goodnight, Caspian."

"Goodnight, Lydia." With that we both fell asleep.

* * *

**The Next Day**

I woke up on my left with Lydia's arm draped over me; I didn't feel like moving. After a while I felt her body start to move; I turned around and locked eyes with her. We didn't say anything for a while until I spoke up.

"Did you have a goodnight's sleep?"

"Yes, a very good sleep. Did you?"

"Yes, a very good sleep as well." I said repeating her.

"I don't feel like moving, can we just cuddle for a little while longer like until someone comes to get us." I could sense her anxiety.

"If it will help you, then yes." I kissed her forehead she looked taken aback but then she put her head on my chest. We held each other until someone came to the door.

"Caspian," The voice of Susan said. "Is Lydia in there she's not in her room."

"Yes, she is in here." I said looking at the beautiful blue eyes of the lady I held.

"Okay. We need to get ready to leave so can you bring her out."

"Yes of course." I didn't want to let her go because we were both so comfortable and I loved the feeling of her next to me. We reluctantly pulled away, got up and went to the door; Susan was there waiting for us.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked Lydia. she looked at and a small smile ran across her face along with a slight blush.

"Yeah I had a great sleep."

"Okay. Well we need to have breakfast and then get ready to go." We went to go eat and then changed into our battle attire. I was more worried about Lydia then I was myself so I knew I had to make sure they go out of the danger zone; that would mean I'd have to follow them.

* * *

**FINALLY I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! AHHHHH! *Hides behind a chair* please don't hurt me, it know you hate me for not having Caspian and Lydia kiss but they will kiss soon. I waited so long to put that part in. So what do you think? Please tell me in a review. **

**Love, **

**Crazy Narnia Fangirl xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	12. The duel

**Here is chapter 12! I'm sorry about the errors in last chapter; I updated early in the morning and was too lazy to correct it but it's fixed now. If you could please review. If you could please tell me how did I do last chapter on the Miraz/Lydia scene because I'm a bit worried about that. Constructive criticism is welcome just not flames.**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the amazing C.S. Lewis.**

**Chapter 12. The duel. **

* * *

Caspian, Lucy, Susan and I were inside the How near the opening where we were to escape. The others decided to let me ride Destrier seeing as I wasn't that good at riding a horse; Lucy and Susan would be sharing another black horse.

I was wearing my forest green dress, a dark blue cloak, my hair was in its usual braid and my dragger on my side; I knew I was going to fall on my back that's why I didn't take my bow and arrows. Once Caspian was done checking on Susan and Lucy he came to me. Caspian looked quite handsome and daring in his armor.

"Destrier has always served me well. You are in good hands."

"Or hooves." Lucy said with a giggle: I giggled and gave a small smile in her direction. Destrier moved a bit starting me: Caspian quickly settled Destrier down and then grabbed my hand. We locked eyes and as usual I got lost in them; he brought my hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles for the millionth time.

"Good luck."

"Thanks, you too."

"Perhaps you should bring this will you?" He said taking Susan's ivory horn out.

"Keep it you may need to call me again." I had a huge grin on my face. I looked to the others and nodded; we began galloping forward.

"You may need to call me again?" Lucy shouted looking back at me.

"Oh, shut up!" I felt a bit of blush on my face.

* * *

**Outside**

Peter and Edmund were coming out from inside the How; Peter was clad in his knight armor his visor was up and his shield was on his arm, Edmund was also clad in armor but not as much as Peter and he was carrying Rhindon. Both the Telmarines and Narnians were cheering loudly for their kings. Miraz was sitting down in a chair as he saw the two young kings come out; by his side he had his Marshals of the Lists, Lord Sopespian, Lord Gregoire and General Glozelle.

"If it should appear to be going poorly..." He said nodding at the crossbow the general held.

"Understood, you're Majesty." Miraz stood up just as the two kings got to their sides. Peter drew his sword causing the Narnians to cheer loudly. Miraz turned to Lord Sopespian and forcefully took his helmet.

"I hope you won't be too disappointed when I survive." He put on his helmet and without looking grabbed his sword which Lord Gregoire held. The two kings stepped into the arena; both were quiet and both sides watched with anticipation. The two kings started circling each other.

"There is still time to surrender." Said Miraz.

"Well, feel free." Peter said coldly.

"How many more must die for the throne?"

"Just one." With this he put his visor down and stepped onto a boulder nearby. Both of the kings let out a battle cry thus starting the duel.

* * *

We rode out of the cave and into the trail that would lead us to Aslan. After a while we heard the sound of neighing and looked to see Telmarine soldiers.

"Ride!" One of them yelled.

"They've seen us!" Lucy and I shouted at the same time. We got into an area and Susan stopped her horse which I followed as best as I could. Susan got off her horse and Lucy was very confused.

"Take the reins." She told her younger sister.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Lucy and Lydia. But it looks as if you two well be going alone after all." Susan said smacked the horse bum to make it go; as we rounded a big tree Susan got out her bow and arrows. We stopped a little way up to look back at Susan who did the same; Lucy and I looked at each other and moved forward.

* * *

Susan knew that she had to stop the Telmarines from getting to her sister and sister-like friend. As the Telmarines rounded the corner she brought up her bow and arrow to get ready to fire. As quick as she could she fired arrows at the soldiers knocking them off their horse.

She wasn't quick enough to stop an oncoming Telmarine from getting her so she ducked and hit the body of the horse instead. She was knocked back and quickly moved to try to save herself but all a sudden Prince Caspian came out and killed the soldier. He came up to her and offered her his hand.

"Was she sure she didn't need your horn?" Susan just smiled and grabbed his hand pulling herself onto the horse.

* * *

High King Peter and King Miraz were battling it out in the arena. Miraz was able to knock off Peter's helmet and went to strike but Peter quickly moved his head and swing at his leg: the Telmarine King gasped in pain.

The two continued swinging at each other; Miraz managed to get the Narnian King on the ground and stepped on his shield: Peter owed in pain. As Miraz swung at him but Peter rolled out of the way and then knocked Miraz down and got himself up. Suddenly Peter heard the sound of neighing and looked to see Caspian and his sister riding in.

"Does his Highness need a respite?" Said Miraz.

"Five minutes?"

"Three!" The two kings went to their sides in pain.

"Lucy and Lydia?" He asked worryingly.

"They got through..." She motioned to Caspian. "With a little help."

"Thanks."

"Well, you were busy."

"You better get up there." Peter said to his sister while motioning to where the archers were. "Just in case. I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word." Susan came forward and hugged her brother causing him to hiss in pain.

"Sorry."

"It's all right."

"Be careful."

"Keep smiling." Edmund said looking at the worried Narnians. As Susan into the How Peter brought up his sword with a big smile: the crowd cheers loudly.

"How does he look to you?" Miraz asked his Marshals.

"Young." Lord Sopespian said with a grin on his face.

"But His Majesty's doing extremely well..." General Glozelle said tightly trying a piece of cloth around Miraz's cut: Miraz hissed in pain. "For his age."

Prince Caspian pulled the Narnians' King shield from his arm: Peter hissed in pain.

"I think it's dislocated." Peter told his younger brother who started walking on it. "What do you think happens back home if you die here? You know you've always been there, and I never really-" He was cut off by his arm getting back into place.

"Save it for later." The two kings stood up: the crowds cheered once again. This portion of the duel was much more brutal for the two fought even harder.

After a while of hard fighting Miraz was able to grab Peter and throw him against a rock and grab his sword; he went to strike but Peter quickly moved out of the way and Peter in return hit the cut on Miraz's leg. Miraz cried out in pain while the Narnians cheered loudly again.

"Respite!"

"Respite." Miraz held up his hand in defense.

"Now's not the time for chivalry, Peter!" Shouted Edmund. Peter knew it wasn't right to kill in cold blood like Miraz so he walked away but as he did Miraz got enough energy to go after him.

"Look out!" Edmund shouted upon seeing the Telmarine king grab a hold of the sword; Peter quickly moved out of the way, grabbed the sword and stabbed him in the underarm disabling him. Miraz dropped to his knees while Peter held the sword across his chest.

"What's the matter, boy? Too cowardly to take a life?"

"It's not mine to take." Peter replied angrily. Peter turned and held the sword out to Caspian; he stepped forward and took hold of the sword: Caspian walked up to Miraz while Peter moved back near his younger brother. Caspian looked down at his father's killer while putting his sword up.

"Perhaps I was wrong. Maybe you do have the makings of a Telmarine King after all." Miraz put his head down.

Caspian let out a battle cry and stabbed the sword into a patch of grass near Miraz's knee. It may have been Caspian's chance to take the life of his father's killer but he couldn't do it. Father killer or not he wasn't that kind of Telmarine. Miraz looked up at his nephew with wide eyes.

"Not one like you." Miraz was obviously confused. "Keep your life. But I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom." Caspian walked away as he passed Glenstorm the centaur held up his sword causing the Narnians to cheer loudly for the millionth time.

When Prince Caspian looked at Susan smiling all he could think of was Lydia's smile and if she would be proud of him. General Glozelle looked at the prince but he was snapped out of his trance by Lord Sopespian who gave Miraz's helmet to Lord Gregoire.

"My king." Lord Sopespian said helping Miraz up; he quickly turned Miraz around having his back face the Narnians.

"I'll deal with you when this is over."

"It is over." Not a second after he said that did he stab Miraz with one of Susan's arrows. The two sides watched as the Telmarine King fell down dead.

"Treachery! They shot him! They murdered our king!"

* * *

**AHHHHHHH! I'm not good at fighting scene so I did my best at this. Short chapter I know but I wanted to prolong the battle. **

**Love,**

**Crazy Narnia Fangirl xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	13. The Second Battle of Beruna

**Here is chapter 13! I am so frickin sorry about not updating sooner; as usual it has been hard trying to write and I haven't had time to get to a computer. I just love the fact that I'm killing you guys for not updating *evilly grins while rubbing hands*. Over 3,000 views on this story, wow, thank you so much. Constructive criticism is welcome just not flames.**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the amazing C.S. Lewis.**

**Chapter 13. The Second Battle of Beruna.**

* * *

"Be ready!" Peter yelled to his army while Lord Sopespian and General Glozelle were on their way to the Telmarine side.

"Peter!" Caspian shouted pointing behind him; Lord Gregoire started to advance behind them but Peter was quicker and swung at his legs and then his head.

"Go!" He shouted back; Caspian went back onto his horse while Peter and Edmund went to were Miraz and his Marshals were a few minutes ago.

"To arms, Telmar! To arms!" General Glozelle shouted as he rode to the Telmarines.

"Loose!" A Telmarine shouted to the catapult people.

Big boulders were suddenly thrown to the other side nearing some Narnians. The Narnians waited until the Telmarines were going to strike. Once Lord Sopespian was on the Telmarine side; he looked to the general and gave him a nod with that he raised his sword in the air and shouted.

"Cavalry!" He waited a few seconds and then lowered his sword and pointed it to the other side. "Attack!" With that the cavalry rode out; once they were at a certain spot Susan shouted.

"Archers to the ready!" All the archers brought out their arrows and strung them.

The Telmarines kept riding in but once they hit a certain point Peter turned around. Noticing the signal Caspian and Glenstorm rode into the How to were the other Narnians were. He grabbed a torch from off the wall and shouted.

"Narnians!" He turned his horse back towards the columns. "Charge!" With Caspian leading the charge the Narnians rode underground. Once they were at the checkmark a centaur blow a horn indicting to the two young kings that they were ready.

"One, two..." Peter started.

"Three, four..." Underneath Caspian stated also.

"Five, six..." Peter continued. Once the Telmarines were half way in the field Susan shouted.

"Take your aim!" The archers pulled up their bows and drew them as well; boulders where hitting the sides near the archers.

"Stay with them!" Trumpkin shouted.

"Eight, nine..." Peter continued from his spot. "Get ready!"

"Now!" Caspian shouted once they hit their marks; the Narnians started knocking down the columns making the ground underneath the Telmarines give away.

As the Telmarines rushed over the grass the ground started giving away; this caused half of the Telmarines to dive down into the ruble.

"Now!" Susan shouted; the archers let their arrows go they connected with many Telmarines. Edmund ran over to one of the nearby horses and climbed on.

"Charge!" Battle-cried Peter as he and many Narnians went into the inferno. Caspian and the other Narnians came from underground and into the inferno as well. After a while of fighting Reepicheep went up to a Telmarine soldier trying to get out of the hole.

"You're a mouse." The stunned soldier said.

"You people have no imagination." With that he brought his rapier into the soldier's eye killing him.

Peter got done killing a soldier when he noticed the rest of the Telmarine army coming nearer. Upon seeing this Caspian lifted his sword in the air signaling the griffins to come in carrying dwarfs to kill Telmarine from the air. The Telmarines noticed this and brought out their ballista and shot at the griffin making them fall. Peter turned around to look at his sister.

"Lucy and Lydia?" He said. Susan shook her head; he turned back around to see the armies drawing nearer.

"Back to the How!" He shouted with his sword in the air. The Narnians started running towards the How; Lord Sopespian did not like this.

"Cut off their escape!" He shouted to the soldiers controlling the catapults. Boulders started hitting the How.

"Brace yourselves!" Susan shouted to the other archers. Peter and other Narnians ran for the How.

"Back to the How!" A Narnian shouted.

A boulder hit one of the columns of the arena making it fly into the arch of the entrance. Peter stopped right away noticing this but some unlucky Narnians didn't; the arch started giving away crushing a couple Narnians underneath. Peter noticed a tree near his sister gave away making her fall; if it wasn't for Trumpkin quickly grabbing her hand Susan would be dead. Caspian came up to Peter watching the Gentle Queen fall safely into a ledge. The Magnificent King turned around seeing the Telmarine circling around the Narnians.

"Crush them all." Lord Sopespian said with noticeable hate in his voice.

The Just King came up to his brother and dropped his crossbow and drew his sword, Trumpkin and Susan came up as well and Caspian drew his dagger. The Magnificent King looked at his brother and then ran forward with the other right behind him.

* * *

Lucy and I were on our horses' right next to each other going as fast as we could. We heard a noise behind us and looked to see a Telmarine soldier gaining on us. I knew by this time Aslan was near and the battle would soon be over. Lucy and I both looked over to see something move in the woods.

_"Aslan." _I whispered to myself.

The Great Lion stopped right in front of us with a big roar causing the horses to rear making us fall in the process. We hit the ground hard next to each other and unlike Lucy I wasn't looking at the Lion but at the ground not wanting to look upon him just yet. I heard the Great Lion growl as he made a big jump for the Telmarine. Lucy and I both got up to look at Him.

He turned his big Lion head to look at us: I gasped while a shiver ran down my spine. There He was the most powerful being in the entire universe (next to His Father of course) looking more perfect then my dreams. He was even beautifier and radiant then I could even imagine, He was even bigger looking then in the movies, and His eyes held more wisdom in them then you could think of.

He was terrifying but in a good way and just being in His presents made me feel even braver and courageous then I ever felt before. The light of the sun shone right on Him making His magnificent golden fur glisten. In quote from the Silver Chair, "_So bright and real and strong that everything else began at once to look pale and shadowy compared with Him_."

"Aslan!" Lucy said aloud running forward; I stood completely still. She hugged the giant Lion making the two of them fall on the ground; I knew for a fact He enjoyed the embrace.

"I knew it was you. The whole time, I knew it. The others didn't believe us."

_"And why would that stop you from coming to me?"_

"I'm sorry. I was too scared to come alone." Aslan's eyes moved to me; this made Lucy turn to look at me. I stood absolutely still in my spot with my mouth a bit agape.

_"Come, My child."_ His voice was very rich, full of power and very different from my dream. I gasped and ran forward; once I got to Him I looked at Him with tears in eyes. I wanted to embrace Him so much but I wanted His permission first. As if reading my mind He said, _"Yes you may child."_

I dropped down and hugged Him; I bured my face deep in His Magnificent golden mane not caring if I would come out. I felt His head rest on my back. When I reluctantly pulled away from Him I saw a warm smile on his face; my hand fisted His mane not wanting to let go. I looked at Lucy who a big smile on her face but it went away when she remembered something.

"Why wouldn't you show yourself? Why couldn't you come roaring in and save us like last time?"

_"Things never happen the same way twice, dear one."_

"If we'd have come earlier, would everyone who died... could we have stopped that?"

_"We can never know what would have happened, Lucy. But what will happen is another matter entirely."_

"You mean you'll help?"

_"Of course. As will you two."_

"Oh, I wish I was braver." Lucy and I said at the same time making us giggle.

_"If you two were any braver, you'd be lionesses. Now,"_ He said standing up: I let go of His mane. _"I think your friends have slept long enough, don't you?"_ I quickly covered my ears before He let out a gigantic roar that was more ferrous and powerful then the movie.

Lucy and I stood up and looked around as the trees started coming to life. A dryad of soft pink flower pedals came near us and waved, and I waved back. I looked at Lucy we both had the biggest of smiles on our faces.

_"You have done very well Lydia. You have shown you have much bravery and courage and you have gone out of your comfort zone when it comes to others. That is way I would like to make a queen of this land you so love."_

"A-a queen." I was shocked I always dreamed of being a queen of Narnia.

_"Yes a queen."_

"I-I don't know what to say Aslan."

_"You need not say a word My child. Now we must get to the others so climb on My back."_ He said getting down on the ground

"Y-your back."

_"It is the fastest way to travel My child."_ I looked at Lucy with a big smile on my face. I was in front with Lucy behind me; I clung onto Aslan mane while Lucy held onto my waist and then we were off the Ford of Beruna.

* * *

Trumpkin got down fighting a Telmarine when another one came up to him. The Telmarine quickly hit him with his sword making him fall. Caspian who was nearby flung his dagger into the Telmarine's chest making Trumpkin move so he wouldn't get crushed. The Narnians continued fighting as more Telmarine troops came in.

Caspian was having a hard time fighting two soldiers when he tripped making him fall into the pit. When he finally got up Caspian noticed General Glozelle pulling a spear from the ground. The general advanced towards the Telmarine Prince and stopped when he released this. General Glozelle started lowering his weapon when something came out of ground and grabbed him and knocked him out.

The Telmarine Prince was confused until he came out of the pit with Peter's help and saw many trees moving; Trumpkin handed him his dagger. The trees moving made the Telmarine soldiers run for their lives.

"Lucy and Lydia." Peter said the Narnians started cheering. Two boulders came near and hit one of the trees closets to them: the trees fell and the other trees were not happy about this. The trees dug their roots in the ground and moved them to the other side going after the catapults.

"For Aslan!" Peter and many other Narnians shouted: the Narnians started running after the Telmarines.

"We can defeat them if we draw them to the river." A Lord said to Lord Sopespian.

"We must regroup. To Beruna!" He shouted.

* * *

We got to the edge of the woods when Aslan stopped.

_"Off my back children. You two must go forward alone."_

"But what about you Aslan." The Valiant Queen asked.

_"Do not worry, dear one. I will be right behind you." _

"Come on." I said taking Lucy's hand and running forward.

Lucy and I walked forward just as the Telmarines came forward and stopped with Lord Sopespian in front and the Narnians behind them. Lucy and I pulled out our daggers with grins ever present on our faces. Lord Sopespian looked behind him to the others. When he looked back Aslan came up right next to me. Lucy and I looked at Him and then back at the Telmarines.

"Charge!" Lord Sopespian battle-cried out. Once they were half-way out Aslan let out a big roar that made them stop.

The river was starting to come forward with a big wave: the Telmarines headed back to the bank. Lord Sopespian and a few more soldiers made way to us but were cut short when the river came up. I looked in awe at the giant river god; some soldiers flung themselves off the bridge and into the water.

The river god looked at Aslan who nodded. He came down and grabbed the bridge with only Lord Sopespian on it. He pulled the bridge to eye level and looked at the lord before he opened his mouth and ate the Lord. The river god fell back into the water with a explosion of water coming out.

The Second Battle of Beruna was done. The Narnians won. The Telmarines lost.

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHH. I am so frickin happy this chapter is done. Did you like how Lydia and Aslan met. Don't forget to review because you know how much I love reviews. **

**Love, **

**Crazy Narnia Fangirl xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	14. Do you see him now?

**Here is chapter 14! I want to prolong the coronation scene and farewell scene so I'm adding a few short chapters for fun. Yes there will be Caspian/Lydia scene. Constructive criticism is welcome just not flames.**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the amazing C.S. Lewis.**

**Chapter 14. Do you see Him now?**

* * *

I couldn't contain my smile; Narnia belonged to the Narnians again, Caspian became the most noble contradiction in Narnian history and I was going to be a queen of this land I love so much. When the crowd finally parted enough I saw Caspian's dark hair right away waved at him: a smile spread across his face as he waved back. Lucy and I put our daggers away as the others came to our side and kneeled before Aslan.

_"Rise, kings and queens of Narnia." _Everyone but Caspian stood up; Aslan of course took notice of this. _"All of you."_ Caspian looked up to meet the eyes of the Great Lion.

"I do not think I am ready."

_"It's for that very reason I know you are."_ As he rose I smiled at him; he returned the gesture.

Just like I thought the sound of bagpipes came in the air; Reepicheep was on a stretcher with some of his mice carrying him and others following. Once the mice set him down Lucy ran forward; she put a drop of Fire Flower juice into his mouth. As she stood up he found his breathe again.

"Oh! Thank you, Your Majesty. Thank you." One of his mice helped him up; he set his eyes on the Great Lion. "Oh! Hail, Aslan! It is a great honor to be in..." As he bowed forward he stumbled; looking behind and quickly covered up his tailless nub. "I'm completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion." He looked at Lucy. "Perhaps a drop more?"

"I don't think it does that." She said looking down at her cordial.

"You could have a go." He said trying to convince her: Aslan chuckled at this. The chuckle was soft and very nice to hear.

_"It becomes you well, small one."_

"All the same, great king," He pulled out his rapier. "I regret that I must withdraw, for a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse."

_"Perhaps you think too much of your honor, friend."_

"Well, it's not just the honor. It's also great for balance. And climbing. And grabbing things." Aslan, Lucy and I shared a look at this. One of Reepicheep's mice came forward holding his tail.

"May it please Your High Majesty; we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to our chief." The other mice grabbed their tails as well.

_"Not for the sake of your dignity, but for the love of your people."_ Reepicheep's tail grew back; he was quiet happy about this.

"Look!" He said showing off his tail. "Thank you, my Liege." Aslan made a little bow with His head. "I will treasure it always. From this day forward it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility." Aslan let out a warm chuckle at this; as did everyone else.

_"Now, where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?"_ Everyone looked over to Trumpkin; he timidly came over. Aslan stood up making the dwarf get to his knees. I covered my ears before Aslan let out a big roar making the dwarf flinch.

"Do you see Him now?" Lucy asked; a scared smile ran across the dwarf's face. Aslan, Lucy and I looked back to the others while Reepicheep and his mice moved away.

"We're sorry we didn't believe you Aslan. Please forgive us." Susan said softly.

_"Do not fret my child, for I know in your heart you still have faith."_ I was happy Susan apologized for her disbelieving. Suddenly, an idea came to mind.

"Would a certain Telmarine like to hug a queen?" I said coyly with a smirk on my face; he glanced at Susan and back to me.

"I much rather hug a lady."

"You'd be doing the same either way."

"What do you mean?"

"Tell them Lucy; I can't because I'm too giggly." Lucy just shook her head and looked at the others.

"Aslan made Lydia a queen of Narnia."

"Really!" Edmund said; I just nodded with the biggest smile on my face; I felt my face turn pink.

"Congratulations, I know you'll make a great queen." Peter said with a charming smile.

"Thank you." I said shyly playing with my skirt.

"Do I still get my hug?" Asked Caspian with his arms opened wide; I laughed at his persistence.

"Of course." Edmund said going into his open arms; everyone laughed at this.

"I meant a hug from Lydia, Edmund."

"Oh, right I knew that." He said coming out of Caspian's arms with a grin on his face.

"Of course you get a hug from me Telmarine." I said going into his arms. "You can always get a hug from me." He gave me a big, long hug that I didn't want to get out of; it could have been more comfortable if he didn't have his armor on though. He pulled away slightly.

"Congratulations on becoming a queen, Lydia."

"Thank you, Caspian." I went back into the hug. When we pulled away the others were a few yards away helping with some things.

"I think we hugged to long."

"I don't think we hug long enough... in general." He grinned and chuckled at my remark.

* * *

For a few hours we helped Narnians and Telmarines alike. When it was time to get back to the castle; I rode on Destrier (a Telmarine found her in the woods) with Caspian, Lucy rode with Peter, Edmund with Susan, the Professor rode on a horse his own and some people had to be carried on horses because of their injuries. When we got back to the castle it was a few hours until sunset.

The castle in my opinion was the definition of Telmarine; dark, shadowy, a bit scary, somewhat cold and somewhat lovely/nice. Word must have spread that the Narnians won because rooms and food were ready for us upon arrival. When we got into the court yard we saw Lady Prunaprismia and her baby; she came up to Caspian and I. When Caspian helped me off Destrier he walked up to his aunt; I was close behind.

"Caspian, I have missed you so much." She said with tears in her eyes; she had a nice accent. "Miraz did not make it did he." Caspian just shook his head and looked down.

"I did not kill him. Lord Sopespian did. He betrayed Miraz."

"I always knew something was off about him." She looked at me with a small smile. "Could you hold him for me, my dear?" I just nodded; she gently put her son in my hands and then embraced Caspian. I looked down at the small bundle in my arms.

"For being Miraz's kid you sure are cute." I whispered to him; he made a baby noise and I giggled. Caspian came up to me and looked down at him.

"Hello there, I'm your cousin, Caspian." The baby made a noise again and we both laughed. Caspian looked at his aunt. "What is his name?"

"Alejandro is means defender."

"That is a nice name." I said; she nodded

"Miraz choose it." I could scene her sadness so I handed back her son.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Come on we need to get cleaned up." Caspian said; with that we walked away.

* * *

As Prunaprismia looked at the two walking away she thought they would make a nice couple, from what she saw the two had eyes for only each other and she also thought the young lady had that thing Caspian always wanted in a partner "uniqueness".

* * *

Caspian took me to a nice, large guest room and introduced me too some maids that would be helping me. For the first time since I arrived here had a warm bath that was much needed and I put on a new dress that was dark blue. With the help of Caspian (whose hair was not greasy looking after getting cleaned up) we got to the dining room to see the other seated waiting for us.

"I have some news everyone." Said Caspian as he helped me sit down.

"Oh, what is it?" I asked as he sat in his seat.

"Seeing as there are preparations for some things, the coronation will take place in four days as of tomorrow."

"Well at least we get some time to wine down." Susan said.

"One question: will there be a ball?" I asked: Caspian chuckled.

"Of course; I'm having Narnians and Telmarines help with that."

"Oh that's nice mixing the two together."

"Yes but I can't take the credit; Peter helped with the idea."

"Very good idea Peter."

"Thank you my queen." I grabbed a fork and pointed it at him.

"Don't call me that unless you want this in your eye mister." Everyone started laughing.

"Oh we are going to need new dresses of course!" Lucy said bouncing up and down in her seat.

"I'll have the royal tailor see to that at once, Lu. You can have your dresses done in two days."

When I went back to my room I couldn't sleep. Thoughts where racing through my mind; was I going to stay in Narnia? Were the Pevenises going to stay in Narnia? Did Caspian have feelings for me? Do I have feeling for him? Was I really going to make a good queen? Would people like me as a queen? What was going to happen to my parents if I choose to stay? Why did Aslan call me treasured one sometimes?

So many question that I wanted answers to. I felt a warm, powerful presence in my room and turned my head to see Aslan looking at me with His big, magnificent, golden eyes.

"Jesus." I said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Walk with Me, My child." I grabbed my robe and followed the Great Lion.

* * *

**So what do think so far? What do you think Lydia's title is going to be? I just want to say something to you guys; I got a stuffed bunny for Easter and I named it Patches because it has patches on it. So cute! Review!**

**Love, **

**Crazy Narnia Fangirl xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Rant: I don't like it when people portray Lucy as unknowledgeable and innocent in the bedroom senses. I mean she is 15 years older she would have that knowledge; just because she's a young girl/queen in our eyes doesn't mean she doesn't. Gosh! Sorry that's been bugging me and I had to tell someone.**


	15. A walk with Aslan

**Here is chapter 15! AHHHHHH! I am almost done with this story. This makes me sad seeing as how far I've come in such a short time. It makes me wonder; should I do a sequel? If I make mistakes in chapters I always try my best to correct them soon after I update the chapter. *Jumping up and down in my seat and squeals* I just love the fact you guys enjoy my fanfiction it makes me so giggly. Constructive criticism is welcome just not flames.**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the amazing C.S. Lewis.**

**Chapter 15. A walk with Aslan.**

* * *

Aslan and I were walking around the castle in silence; it wasn't an awkward silence it was a nice/peaceful silence that you could only get with Aslan. I was playing round with Aslan's fur when He let out a big sign; it was a strange sound to hear from Him.

_"You have questions, My child."_ I just nodded my head. _"I sometimes call you treasured one because you have much faith if Me and My Father and you know My real name unlike the others. They still have yet to learn."_

"I think they would understand things much more if they did."

_"This is true, My dear."_

"Will I be a good queen?"

_"I would not have made you a queen if you would not."_

"Will people like me as their queen?"

_"You have qualities they look for in queen and much more."_ I paused before asking a tough question.

"What will happen to my parents if I stay?"

_"I may have your parents forget you so they do not suffer or they could be saddened by your loss."_

"Could I write goodbye letters to them if they don't forget?"

_"This may be possible."_

"May I have my things if I stay?"

_"Yes, I understand your connection with your personal items and do not want to get rid of that."_

"Are You going to let the Pevenises stay?"

_"If I do it will be their choice whether or not to stay."_

"Does Caspian have feeling for me? Do I have feelings for him?"

_"You have to look in your heart for that answer My dear."_

"I would like to breed Golden Retrievers but I don't think there are any here. Is it possible you could bring me some if I stay? Is it possible I could have my dogs too?"

_"It is possible but we will have to see, dear one."_

"Thank you for answering my questions, Jesus."

_"You are welcome, Lydia. Close your eyes My child and you shall be in your bed; nice and warm and drifting into a peaceful sleep."_

Sure enough a few seconds after I closed my eyes I was in my bed; nice and warm and drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Short little chapter I thought you guys would like. The next chapter has Caspian/Lydia/Peter –just a bit of him. The coronation may be as long as this chapter. What do you think Lydia's tittle will be? What do you think so far? Tell me in a review.**

**Love,**

**Crazy Narnia Fangirl xoxoxo**


	16. Dancing lessons

**Here is chapter 16! I may have one more chapter between this and the coronation but I have to think of ideas first; it would help if some viewers gave me an idea. MASSIVE THANK YOU to my amazing viewers! Constructive criticism is welcome just not flames.**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the amazing C.S. Lewis.**

**Chapter 16. Dancing lessons. **

* * *

It's been two days since we got to the castle. Susan, Lucy and I's dresses are in the last stages of being complete; preparations were being made getting the ball ready and other things as well. I haven't had enough time with Caspian seeing as he is busy with things. Peter was walking in the halls with me; he was telling me about a prank Edmund pulled on Oreius.

"So then Edmund took off running for his life. I swear if he did do that Oreius would have killed him." I was laughing my brain off.

"Oh Edmund when will you ever learn not to play pranks on centaurs?" I said wiping a tear from my eye.

"Oh he still hasn't learned and I've told him countless times."

"Typical Edmund."

As we walked down some stairs I tripped on my dress and lost my balance: Peter's quick reflexed kicked in and he caught me and held me close to him. We where both silence as the two of us stared into each other eyes.

"Lydia, Peter." A Telmarine voice said; he both looked to see Caspian at the bottom of the steps. Peter let go of me and I looked down as I felt my cheeks turn pink. "How are you two?" Caspian asked casually; I wondered if he was jealous.

"Good, you?" Peter said.

"Good, how about you Lydia?" I looked up to see the Telmarine to-be king a few feet away; as usually I lost myself in his dark chocolate eyes.

"V-very good." He smiled at my statement.

"How are your dresses coming along."

"Very good they are almost done."

"That's good." He looked at Peter whose cheeks were a little pink. "How are things with the lords?"

"Good I've talked with them and they have listening to what I've had to say." Caspian nodded.

"May I ask why you were holding Lydia." He sounded a bit angry.

"S-she tripped on her skirt and I caught her. That's all." Peter sounded a bit scare from what I could tell.

"Oh, well it's nice you caught her." Caspian looked at me. "Would like to accompany me on a walk?"

"If it's all right with Peter." I said looking at him.

"It's fine I was planning on finding Edmund anyway." With that he walked away.

"Shall we?" Caspian said holding his arm out for me to take.

"Of course." I said taking hold of his arm.

* * *

After a while of walking we got talking.

"So who did you think you were going to marry as a child?"

"I thought I was going to marry a Telmarine lord's daughter but I think that's changed recently." He stopped walking and I followed suit.

"Oh what too." He looked me right in the eyes.

"A lady with brown hair that is at about mid-back." He took a step closer and I took a step back. "A girl from another world." Again he told a step closer and I took another step back. "A lady with beautiful steel blue eyes and pale skin." Again he stepped forward and again I stepped back.

"_What are you doing Telmarine." _I thought.

"A lady who is very unique." I let out an oaf as my back hit the wall; he stopped right in front of me. "A lady who could wear anything and look beautiful."

"_Are you talking about ME?" _He put his left hand up next to my head and leaned in.

"A lady that is soon to be queen." I looked down but he brought up his hand and lifted my chin up. His eyes looked right at my lips. "A lady with soft pink lips."

"_Oh my God, you want to kiss me? Of course you do. Do I want you to kiss me? Of course I do." _I thought. He leaned more in; as he got closer I closed my eyes.

"A lady who just about always blushes and has a smile on her face as well." He sounded like he was a few centimeters away from my lips.

"Your majesty!" A voice said from somewhere; I heard Caspian let out a big sign.

"Yes." He said a bit annoyed; I opened my eyes to see a faun near us.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but I have to talk to you right away."

"About what?"

"Some of the lords are concerned about things."

"Concerned about what?" The two keep talking; I saw the other side of me was available for escape. I didn't what to leave Caspian but it felt like the smart thing to do.

* * *

"Well tell the lords I will be with them soon; I just have to do something."

"Of course, your majesty." The faun left with a bow. When Caspian looked back in front of him he saw no Lydia. He looked around and saw no trace of her.

"Were in this world did she go." He said aloud. _"Did she want me to kiss her? I mean she ran away for a reason. May she was just nervous." _He thought to himself; Caspian regrettingly walked towards the room the lords were in.

* * *

As I walked in the halls of the Telmarine Castle I tried my best to find Lucy and Susan. With the help of a guard I found them in the gardens.

"Hello Lydia." The Gentle Queen said as I got closer to her.

"Hello Susan." I sat down a bench near them.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"The same. We are going to the dancing lessons soon just to let you know."

"Ugh, dancing. I can't dance to save my life."

"Well it's a good thing battle aren't done by dancing then." A grin was on her face; I just rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry Lydia, Susan, Peter, Edmund and I weren't that good of dancers but the dryads and fauns helped us a lot."

"I'm guessing the dryads and fauns are helping us then."

"Yep and the Telmarines too; they want to show us some traditional dances."

"Cool."

"Yep and someone told me Caspian is a really good dancer."

"I wonder if that's because he's the heir to the throne."

"Probably, he'll be joining us along with Peter and Edmund by the way." I froze up at the thought of facing Caspian after our almost kiss.

"Lydia are you okay?" Asked Susan.

"Y-yeah, I just was thinking of something." They nodded.

* * *

The three of us had lunch in the gardens before going to the Grand Ball Room for the lessons. The ball room was very large with had a gothic look; it was in the middle of getting ready for the ball but the helpers left so we could dance. Luckily Caspian wasn't in the room yet but Peter, Edmund, some faun and dryads were.

"Finally." Peter said once got to them. "I was wondering when you girls were going to get here."

"Well we're here so calm down drama king." Susan said; Lucy, Edmund and I giggled. "Is Caspian coming?"

"Yes he had some things to do first."

"Poor Caspian he can't ever get a break." I said.

"Did you have a nice walk with him?"

"It was intersecting. Let's get dancing." I said changing the subject.

* * *

I was with Edmund trying to get the hang of doing a Narnian dance when Caspian come into the room with some Telmarines.

"I'm sorry I'm late I was too caught up in things." He said once he got to us.

"It's okay now that you're here." Lucy said spinning around with a faun. "Edmund why don't you let Caspian dance with Lydia?" My eyes went wide at that.

"I don't see why not." Edmund said; before I could say anything Caspian replaced Edmund..

I looked down at our feet; I couldn't look him in the eyes seeing as I was afraid he would be mad at me. We danced like this for a while.

"Why can't you look me in the eyes?" He whispered for only me to hear.

"No reason."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No of course not."

"Then why did you run away?" We where silence for a while; I didn't know what to say.

"I've never been kissed before; I didn't know what else to do. I'm sorry please forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you." He pulled me closer. "Would you like to see some traditional Telmarines dances?"

"That sound nice."

* * *

Caspian and the other Telmarines showed off their dance moves as did the Narnians; it wasn't until Edmund ran out of the room for dinner making everyone laugh when we decided to end the lessons. I fell asleep in the warm sheets of my bed waiting for the next few days.

* * *

***Hides behind chair for the millionth time* please don't kill me for not letting Caspian and Lydia kiss; I really want to make their first kiss special and worth the wait. One question should it be just a kiss or a make out? What do you think so far? Tell me in a review. **

**Love,**

**Crazy Narnia Fangirl xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	17. Coronation

**Here is chapter 17! The coronation scene I did my best so yeah. To get a better idea of the dress and crown Lydia wears look on my profile. Almost 4,500 views; thank you so much for reading this it means the world to me! Remember to review and constructive criticism is welcome just not flames.**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the amazing C.S. Lewis.**

**Chapter 17. Coronation.**

* * *

I was in my room awaiting my coronation with the other queens. I was freaking out but I know once I would be with Aslan I would be much better. My straight hair was loose reaching mid back; I had on a yellow dress with purple and white dots on it, a part of the bodice was white and the sleeves went to my elbow with fringe at the ends. I believe you know what the others were wearing.

"It's okay Lydia calm down." Lucy said comforting me.

"I'm trying Lucy."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"We're ready." Said the voice of Peter.

"Okay we'll be out in a second." Susan said.

Once we got out of the room I saw Caspian, Peter and Edmund in their outfits.

"Lydia you look beautiful." Caspian said once he set his eyes on me; I felt my face go pink so I looked down and played with my skirt.

"Thank you." I said shyly; I wondered if the others heard. I saw his shoes come closer.

"May I have a hug?" He said once he got in front of me.

"Of course Caspian." I said wrapping my arm around his neck while he wrapped his arm around my waist. When we finally broke apart Peter said.

"Come on, we have a coronation to get to."

* * *

When got to the tree the whole village was in the streets. As we walked up to the tree the Queens and I went on Aslan's right with the Kings and Caspian on His left. Once we were on the platform we looked out into the sea of Telmarines and Narnians. Two fauns held pillows with Caspian and mine's crowns on them. Professor Cornelius came forward and took my crown that was went in a circle like Susan's but it was a dark gold with leaves and sparky diamonds on it. As he came up to me I went to my knees while Aslan said.

"_To the whispering wind, I gave you, Queen Lydia the Benevolent." _I couldn't contain my huge smile as the crown was placed on my head. Once I came back up I looked over to Caspian who had a big smile on his face as well.

Professor Cornelius went back to the other pillow and grabbed Caspian's Telmarine King Crown. As he came near him Caspian went to his knees too.

"_To the high mountain tops and deep valleys, I gave you, King Caspian the Tenth, the most noblest contradiction in Narnia's history." _

As the Great Lion finished speaking the professor placed Caspian's crown on his head. Aslan turned to us and said.

"_Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens." _He turned back to Telmarines and Narnians and with them He chanted.

"Long live King Caspian."

"Long live Queen Lydia."

* * *

The Kings and Queens and I rode down the streets of the village on our horses; Caspian was on Destrier and I was on another black horse named Angus, Peter and Susan were on white horses, Edmund was on a brown horse and Lucy was on another black horse. Aslan was in leading us with Caspian and myself behind Him, Peter and Susan behind us, Edmund and Lucy behind them and the Telmarines and Narnians following behind. Flowers were being thrown everywhere as everyone laughed and smiled in happiness.

* * *

As we got into the courtyard we went inside and went on the balcony to see the Narnians and Telmarines pouring in; the royals and I waved at them. After a while we went back into the castle to eat and then get ready for the ball.

* * *

**Yep! What do you think? Next up the ball! Do you like Lydia's title and Caspian and Lydia's reigning area. Please review.**

**Love, **

**Crazy Narnia Fangirl xoxoxoxoxo**


	18. The ball

**Here is chapter 18! Only one more chapter till I end this story; its' bittersweet. So you have a better idea of what they're wearing I have links on my profile of them; to see a better version of Lydia's dress I also put up a sketch of it just image in the way it is in the other link. Caspian and Lucy moments in here by the way. Remember to review and constructive criticism is welcome just not flames. **

**When Caspian and Lydia dance listen to this song "So Close" from the ****Enchanted**** soundtrack.**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the amazing C.S. Lewis and the people who made the songs.**

**Chapter 18. The ball.**

* * *

**Caspian's POV**

I was in the gardens sitting on a bench looking aimlessly at the flowers. The Morning Glories reminded me of print on _her_ forest green dress, some of the blue flowers reminded of _her_ beautiful steel-blue eyes, some of the pink and red flowers reminded me of the blush that is almost always on _her_ soft cheeks but let's not forget the soft pink flowers that reminded me of _her_ lips. _Soft pink lips_ that I wanted to kiss so badly; of course we would get interrupted so I never got the chance. This made me wonder if the fates wanted us together but I remembered that _she_ wouldn't be here if they didn't. Some part of me felt as if I was going to die if I didn't kiss _her_ and soon at that.

Suddenly, I was literally snapped out of my trance by the Valiant Queen.

"Are you okay Caspian?"

"I'm fine just thinking. Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"I will be getting ready soon as a matter of fact." She said sitting down next to me. "Are you thinking about a certain Benevolent Queen?" She said nudged my shoulder with hers: my cheeks felt a little pink. I let out a big sign before saying.

"Yes I'm thinking about the Benevolent Queen."

"I knew it!" She said jumping up and down from her seat. "What about the Benevolent Queen?" I signed again; I felt weird talking about this to an 11-year-old.

"Every time I try to kiss her we keep getting interrupted."

"Oh how many times have you tried kissing her?"

"Two, first was in the How before the battle, Susan interrupted looking for Lydia and the other was a few days ago. I was so close but a faun interrupted us with news and then she ran away because she was nervous."

"Oh, so that's way she froze up when I mentioned you joining us for dance lessons. That's sad that you keep getting interrupted."

"I want to kiss her so badly but I couldn't get close enough."

"Maybe I can help."

"How can you help?"

"Caspian, I may look 11 but I'm really 14 years older and I know many tricks." I chuckled.

"Got any ideas?" We thought hard before Lucy came up with something.

"How about during the ball you can take her somewhere while I can keep watch from the ballroom to make sure no one gets to you."

"You'd really do that for me?"

"Of course Caspian I know when people like each other and you just spilled your guts out to me so that must mean you like her."

"I don't know if she likes me though." I said looking down.

"Trust me Caspian she likes you I can see it every time you're near her."

"She told me she told you about her Asperger Syndrome."

"Well that's good she told you too. May I ask when did she tell you?"

"Before I tried to kiss her the first time; she's very unique... I like someone who's unique."

"I concur. I think I have to get ready now but trust me Caspian, with my help you'll be able to kiss her soon enough." She said with a wink; I chuckled. "May I have one of those hugs Lydia obviously loves?" She said with wide open arms.

"Of course Valiant Queen." I said taking her small form in my arms. When we broke apart we went into the castle and to our rooms to get ready.

* * *

As Peter, Edmund and I walked to the ballroom Peter suddenly stopped.

"Caspian I have to tell you something." This got me worried.

"What?"

"Lydia's like a sister to me but I will admit I liked her in the beginning but that soon went away once you came into the picture."

"I'm glad she's like a sister to you, now I don't have competition."

"Trust me Caspian you'll have competition until you court her." He said patting me on the back. I have to say he was right about that.

* * *

**Lydia's POV**

"Are you sure he'll like it?" I said as I examining my dress in the mirror of my bathroom.

It was plain red, the sleeves were off my shoulders with a bright yellow sash running across with a lion pin in the front, around my waist was another bright yellow sash that went to the ground, my shoes were red, my lips were a ruby-red and my eye shadow was a soft gold. My hair was in a bun at the nap of my neck with waves on the top and my crown lay on my head as well.

"Trust me Lydia, Caspian will love it." Lucy said from the door way.

She was wearing a light blue dress with an interesting pattern on it, she too had off shoulder sleeves, with sashes of teal were around her waist, sleeves and bottom of her dress and she had light blue shoes on. She had soft pink lip-gloss and turquoise eye shadow on and her hair was in a waterfall style.

"Come on we need to go to the ballroom." Susan said coming up to her sister.

She was wearing a dark green dress with an interesting pattern on it as well, with a square neckline, a part of the bodice was army green, around her waist was a rope of pearls with green gems in the front and bottom and she had green shoes on. She too had ruby red lip-gloss and green eye shadow on and her hair was back in ponytail with braids on the sides.

"Fine let's go." With that we left to go to the ballroom.

* * *

We got to the door of the ballroom and once there the announcer told everyone we were here.

"Their majesties Queen Lydia, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy." He shouted as the doors opened.

Right away I saw Caspian in the sea of Telmarines and Narnians looking handsome as ever with his clean hair and crown on head.

He was in a royal yellow shirt with a red jerkin, brown pants and light brown boots. Peter in a light gray shirt and army green jerkin, dark gray pants and dark brown boots. Edmund was in a light blue shirt, black jerkin and boots and light brown pants.

As we come up to them Caspian took my hand, bowing he kissed my knuckles while I curtsied.

"You look absolutely beautiful my queen."

"Thank you, you look very handsome as well my king."

"May I have the first dance?"

"Of course." It was Narnia custom that newly crowned royals danced first.

* * *

When we got to the center of the dance floor Caspian put his hand on my waist and I put my hand on his shoulder and our fingers of our other hands intertwined. The music started up and we slowly started waltzing.

"_You're in my arms. And all the world is calm. The music playing on for only two. So close together. And when I'm with you. So close to feeling alive."_ We stared into each other's eyes and danced as if this was our song.

"_A life goes by Romantic dreams will stop. So I bid mine goodbye and never knew. So close was waiting, waiting here with you. And now forever I know. All that I wanted to hold you. So close"_ Caspian spun me around and then held me close to him moving a bit faster.

"_So close to reaching that famous happy end. Almost believing this was not pretend. And now you're beside me and look how far we've come. So far we are so close" _We began moved around the ballroom faster spinning and dripping as the song progressed as if we were the only two people in the room.

"_How could I face the faceless days. If I should lose you now? We're so close. To reaching that famous happy end. And almost believing this was not pretend. Let's go on dreaming for we know we are." _As the music slowed down we did too holding each other close.

"_So close. So close. And still so far." _Once the song ended the crowd clapped but we just looked in each other's eyes longingly; I swear we would have kissed if it wasn't for the other people. When we broke apart Caspian bowed and I curtsied.

"Would you like something to drink?" He said as walked to the side while the crowd poured back onto the floor.

"Yes please."

* * *

**Caspian POV's**

As a few hours passed; I was talking to a lord when I saw a _familiar sight_.

"Excuse me I have someone to find." I said walkeding away from the talking lord. I was walking towards _her_ when a lord's lady came up to right making me look at her.

"Your majesty may I have a dance with you?" The wanting lady said.

I looked up and saw no _her_ I looked around ignoring the lady. I thought I saw _the sight_ again and went after it. As I got closer a lord came up to me making me look at him. I looked back out and didn't see _her_. After a while of paying no to attention to the lord I saw _her_ again and went right after _her_ paying attention to only _her_. I connected with a body looking down and said sorry.

"Your majesty may I please have this dance?" The same lord's daughter said to me; she was starting to get on my nerves. I looked back up and saw no trace of _her_. I wondered if _she_ was playing a game of cat and mouse; seeing as _she_ left every time I tried to get close. I decided to give up thinking _she_ would come after me.

"Yes you may have this dance."

* * *

As I looked into my dancing partner's eyes I saw nothing but dull brown and not the steel-blue of _her_.

"Excuse me." Said a voice on my left; I looked to say Lucy the Lifesaver. "May I have this dance?"

"Yes you may." I said letting go of my dance partner and going to Lucy.

"What are you doing?" She whisper yelled.

"Dancing." I whispered back.

"I mean why aren't you with Lydia?"

"She keeps getting away from me every time I get close. She's playing a game of cat and mouse."

"No she isn't."

"She isn't?"

"No, Susan keeps taking her to meet people. She told me she really wants to be with you right now."

"She does?"

"Yes, I was also thinking we could set our plan in motion with sun setting it's a perfect time."

"You promise to keep watch?"

"I swear on the Stone Table I will let no one interrupt you two."

"Where is she?"

"Follow me." She said taking my hand and leading me throw the crowd.

* * *

**Lydia's POV**

I was sitting on a bench in the ballroom; Susan kept taking me around to meet people until Lucy the Lifesaver came and told her to let me rest. My feet hurt from these EVIL shoes and the noise of the big room didn't like my ears either. I suddenly shot up seeing Caspian lead by Lucy come over to me. Caspian came right up to me and said,

"Would you like to accompany me on a walk?"

"Yes." I said without a second thought.

* * *

As we walked onto a tower I went to the edge and saw the sun was setting; it was peaceful with the birds chirping and the whispering wind slightly blowing. I looked down into the village to see happy dancing Telmarines and Narnians.

"The Narnian sunset is so much prettier than the one back in my world." I said turning to look at Caspian meeting his gaze; his staring made me self-conscious, but I was unable to look away.

"There's something far more pretty that I'm looking at." He said coming up to me; I noticed he licked his lips.

"I'm not that pretty." I moved a piece of hair behind my ear; as I felt my cheeks turned pink.

"You right you not… you're beautiful." He said stopping in front of me.

My cheeks felt hot so I looked down at the ground. I felt his hand bring my chin up to look at him. My heart was racing so much I felt like it was going to burst right out of my chest. I looked deep into his eyes, they were full of lust and want.

He begin leaning his head down, moving closer to mine. His hand still held my chin. As we got closer I closed my eyes; parting my lips slightly, awaiting what I knew we both have longed for. At the same time I waited for the interrupting person but nothing.

I felt Caspian's soft warm lips overlapping mine. At that very moment, I felt my knees go weak from the touch so I fisted the fabric of Caspian's shirt holding on for dear life.

After a few seconds I felt Caspian's lips leave him making me feel incomplete. I opened my eyes to see Caspian whose cheek looked a bit red.

"Finally." I said softly; Caspian smiled before he leaned back onto each other's lips.

When his lips returned to mine I felt complete. The caress of his lips was softer than I ever imagined. My hand reached up into Caspian's dark hair taking hold of it; something I've waited so long to do. One of Caspian's hands moved from my waist to the back of my neck; the touch sent shivers down my spine. His other hand went to my waist; pulling me closer. We continued kissing each other in a warm embrace as the wind gently blew on us and the birds chirped died down.

After a while I felt Caspian's tongue run across my lips; I parted my lips letting his tongue in and greeting it with mine. The touch felt foreign but I very much liked it with the feel of his moist breath. I took note of the sound we made as we kissed. It was unlike the TV shows/movies it felt real and exotic. It was so much that I felt like I was going to melt and I hoped Caspian would with me. Until what felt like eons we finally parted. I felt incomplete and complete at the same time. I felt embarrassed and yet so happy.

"I felt like I was going to die if I didn't do that." Caspian said: we both chuckled.

"Same here." I opened my eyes to see Caspian looking passionately at me; his lips were somewhat red from my lipstick.

"How was your first kiss?"

"Amazingly, awesome, fascinating, mavelous and all those other words." We both chuckled.

"That's a lot of words."

"Well that's how it was. Why didn't anyone interrupt us?"

"Lucy is keeping watch in the ballroom making sure no one gets to us."

"Oh, did you talk to her about this?"

"Before I got ready I went to the gardens and we talked."

"We really need to show her our appreciation." We both chuckled.

"That we do. I really hate to say it but we need back to the ball so they don't think we ran away."

"Didn't we do that though?"

"The others don't need to know." He started walking towards the door but I remembered something I wanted to do.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Hold still." So he did. I brought my nose up to his and brushed them together in an Eskimo Kiss.

"What was that?"

"An Eskimo Kiss; Eskimos do that in the cold months to keep their noses warm."

"Do I want to know what an Eskimo is?"

"Don't worry I'll tell you some other time. There is one more thing I'd like to do." I said taking hold of his face and kissed him on the lips; it was rather daring of me.

"I like that kiss." He said once we parted.

"Of course you did." I said rolling my eyes.

"Come on." With that we left the tower as the darkness took over the sky.

* * *

As we walked into the ballroom we saw Lucy who jumped up and came near us right away.

"So did you kiss?" She said jumping up and down.

"We won't be gone that long if we didn't Lu." Caspian said in the most obvious manner. Lucy just squealed and jumped up and down even more. I opened my arms to great the happy Valiant Queen and she rushed right into them.

"Thank you so much Lu."

"You're welcome Lydia. I saw that you two wanted to kiss each other so much; anyone who didn't see it is blind."

* * *

As the night went on Caspian and I were inseparable. When the firework light up the night sky we held each other close. When Caspian took me to my room we kissed yet again; he also went and got Lucy to help me with my dress. I feel asleep with the biggest smile on my face; I'm sure Caspian did as well. But one question plagued my mind; was I going to stay in Narnia?

* * *

**I'm jumping up and down in my seat because of the kiss. So was it worth the wait. I thought I would be nice to you again and tell you something so hear it goes; I'm making a sequel to this called "Love Prevails". I won't tell you anything about it though because it will ruin it; let's just say I can't wait till I put up certain chapters. Do you think Lydia's going to stay? Please review because I really need it after wrting this chapter.**

**Love, **

**Crazy Narnia Fangirl xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	19. Farewell

**Oh my God! It's the last chapter! My profile has a picture of the dress and hairstyle. I don't get a lot of review last chapter this makes me wonder if any one liked the kissing scene. Over 5,000 views on this! Thank you for reading. Remember to review and constructive criticism is welcome just not flames. **

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the amazing C.S. Lewis.**

**Chapter 19. Farewell.**

* * *

I was walking around the courtyard with Aslan, Peter and Susan; the siblings where on one side and I was on the other. My dress was like Susan's but the underdress as purple with puffy sleeves that went off my shoulder and the overdress was white with an interesting pattern of red and purple on it. My hair was in an up-do with white ribbons around it.

I was playing around with Aslan's fur while He was talking the elder Pevensies. I didn't know if I was going to stay or leave, I loved it here so much more than Earth but my family was back on Earth. I had tears in my eyes thinking about them.

"_You're Majesty?"_ Aslan said when He stopped. I quickly looked to see Caspian yards away; he looked very handsome. I noticed when he looked at my eyes he was surprised.

"We are ready." He said to Aslan. "Everyone has assembled." I looked at the Great Lion and back to Caspian who sadly left; I was wondering if he thought I was going to leave or stay.

* * *

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to man." Caspian said once everyone was at the tree. I was standing next to Lucy. "Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."

"It's been generations since we left Telmar." Said a Telmarine at the base of the steps.

"_We're not referring to Telmar." _Aslan said._ "Your ancestors were seafaring brigands. Pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our kings and queens." _He said motioning to the Pevensies and I. _"It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start." _There was silence until a voice said,

"I will go." Glozelle said. "I will accept the offer." He said a bit louder. As he came closer Caspian bowed his head in appreciation.

"So will we." Prunaprismia said stepping forward with her father, Lord Scythley and her baby.

"_Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good." _He said blowing on them. As he did that the tree started opening up. The Telmarines gasped. As the four started moving forward to the tree. As they got to it they disappeared; the Telmarines gasped in horror even Caspian was shocked. I was a bit shocked but I knew that was going to happen.

"Where did they go?" A Telmarine said.

"They killed them." A different Telmarine said.

"How do we know he is not leading us to our death?" Said another Telmarine; his comment made me angry.

"Sire." Reepicheep said; Aslan looked at the brave mouse. "If my example can be of any service, I will take 11 mice through with no delay." Aslan merely looked over to us; I looked down. It was silent until Peter spoke up.

"Lucy, Edmund do you want to stay here or go back to England."

"I'd like to stay here I missed it too much." I heard Edmund say.

"England may be where our parents are but ever since our first trip we haven't been able to see them that way." The soft voice of Lucy said.

"I guess were staying then." Peter said. "I would to do something first." This made me open my eyes to see Peter walk over to the Telmarine King. "Caspian can you please kneel." He kneeled; Peter brought out his sword and put it on Caspian's shoulders and saying,

"I, King Peter, give the title of High King to King Caspian the Tenth. May his wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heaven." When Peter was down he put his sword away and Caspian stood up.

"Every High King needs a good sword that is why I'm giving you Rhindon. Use her well." He said handing Rhindon to him.

"I promise to look after her." Caspian said taking hold of the great sword.

"I know." He walked back over to us; Susan put her hand on his shoulder comforting him.

"_What about you treasured one?" _Aslan said looking at me; I looked at the tree thinking of what I was going to do.

The question I feared the most when it came to coming here. Was I going to stay. If I left I knew I was going to come back during Caspian's voyage but he'd be older. If I stayed that meant I would leave my family and everything else. But I remembered I wasn't happy back home; I wished and prayed to come to Narnia and now I'm here. I knew my choice. I look at the Great Lion and took a deep breathe.

"I choose to stay in Narnia." When I said this I noticed Caspian's face light up and a big smile go on his face as well.

"_A wise choice treasured one." _He said to me; He looked back to the sea of Telmarines and Narnians. _"I have not forgotten your questions. I am not leading you to your deaths. To go through this tree is a chance at happiness in another world. If you choose to go it shall be on your own accord just like the other ones that went through before." _After a while many brave souls started stepping forward and went through the tree.

* * *

Once the Telmarines that choose to leave were done Aslan blew back on the tree and it closed up. Caspian held me in a tight hug as I watched the only way back to Earth closed up. Once the tree fully closed up the Telmarines and Narnians went back to their daily ways.

The monarchs and I walk back to the castle. Seeing as we were staying we were given better room and seeing as Caspian was King we was given the King's bedroom (Miraz's room). Caspian pulled me aside while we were walking in the halls and said,

"I'm so happy you choose to stay."

"I am too. Now kiss me High King."

"Gladly." He said before cupping my face with his hands and bringing his lips to mine.

* * *

**Epilogue**

The monarchs and I were in one of the sitting rooms a few hours after the farewell. Edmund and Caspian were playing chess with Lucy and I watching while Susan and Peter read some Narnian history books. The doors suddenly opened showing Aslan.

"Aslan what brings you here we thought you left." Peter said.

"_I bring new for you all."_

"Oh what kind of news." I said with my head to the side. Aslan didn't answer instead he looked behind him and suddenly three happy figures came into the room.

"Bob! Brina! George!" I said happily running to meet my dogs. As I grabbed the small form of Brina I looked at Aslan. "You brought me on my puppies."

"_Yes, dear one. I know who much you love them and I put your things in your room. I will give you the Golden Retrievers to breed in the near future."_

"Thank you but what about my parents."

"_Your parents have a twin of these dogs. I also had your parents forget you so they were not saddened by your loss." _

"What about our parents Aslan." Susan said softly.

"_In your world you have died in a train accident. You four were the only ones to get hurt in the accident. I shall be on My way now." _With that the Great Lion left.

I went over to the others and sat back down; I pet the soft fur of Brina. I looked up at the others who were looking at me while they playing around with Bob and George.

_"This is home. This is where we belong."_

* * *

**Yep! It's done. I'm happy and really sad at the same time. Thank you so much for reading this it means so much to me. But fret not for "Love Prevails" will be up soon. Brina is the shortened version of Sabrina. I have links to what Lydia's dogs look like just to let you know. In the sequel I will mention why Caspian is High King.**

**Until the sequel,**

**Crazy Narnia Fangirl xoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
